Us Against The World
by Ashynarr
Summary: Many European and Asian Nations are sick of America constantly getting involved in their affairs, so they start to hatch a plan to make him back down for good... too bad they didn't count on Canada's loyalty to his twin, or their unexpected allies...
1. So They Want a War?

Us Against The World (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: Many European and Asian Nations are sick of America constantly getting involved in their affairs, so they start to hatch a plan to make him back down for good... too bad they didn't count on Canada's loyalty to his twin, or their unexpected allies...

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Combat, Trickery, Magic, Native Spirits, Capture, Breakouts, Changing Sides, etc.

Note: Read my Author's Page for notes on any differences between Hetalia!canon and my canon. You'll be less confused that way.

Chapter 1: So They Want a War?

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

As the Nations started trailing out of the meeting room, England caught Canada's attention and waved him over. When America moved to join them England waved him off, saying it was 'private'. The superpower reluctantly left after giving his brother a hug, and soon only a few Nations remained, all idling nearby.

England sighed once the door closed, and turned to the other Nations. "Alright, do you know why you're all still here?"

Some Nations frowned in confusion while others nodded silently. England strode over to the podium, placing his hands on either side of it. "For those of you who don't know, allow me to explain. Ever since the end of the Second World War, America has been a superpower. In the sixty years since then, what exactly has he done with this power?

"He's started wars, most prominently with Russia in various locations around the globe. He's guzzled resources, drained the economy, and made a general mess of things. And then he has the gall to try to tell us what to do. He forces his culture and lifestyle down our throats and then complains when we don't do things 'his way'. At this point I believe we're all tired of it, so I have come up with a solution.

"We take America out of the picture. Permanently."

There was a long moment of silence. Canada couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're going to do what?" Was that choked whisper really his voice?

France huffed. "It is simple, _mon fil_ – we are going to make the 'hero' stay out of our affairs by crippling him... permanently."

England nodded. "Much as I hate to agree with the frog, he's correct. We aren't going to do anything to his people, just him; however, it should have enough of an affect that his people will start thinking about their place in the world."

China grumbled. "Don't forget the mess the economy is in thanks to him... why does he have to be such a resource glutton? He still keeps borrowing money he can't pay back..."

The other nations present nodded in agreement, various levels of annoyance on their faces. There were several muttering their own complaints about the young Nation.

Canada shook his head. "Yeah, he can be nosy, but he's really just trying to help. And he's not the only reason for the economy being in the state it's in, either. I can't believe you're pinning all the blame on him..."

A comforting hand was put on his shoulder. "I know you care about your brother, but he needs a reality check. As a part of the Commonwealth, we can count on your support, correct?"

There was a sick feeling in his stomach. "I- I'll think about it..."

England frowned, but nodded. "I hope you make the correct decision."

_The correct decision_. It rang in his head as he half staggered back to the hotel room, not seeing anything and counting on Nanuq to lead the way. The thought was like a fog swirling in his mind, keeping him from thinking clearly.

_The correct decision. _What was the correct decision? He thought on France, the man who had found him and taken him in long ago. He thought of England, who had raised him after France had to give him up. He thought of Cuba and Ukraine, some of his closest friends. He thought on all the nations he'd been friends and enemies with over the years.

Finally, he thought on America.

His brother.

The child that had held him when he cried for his _papa_ through those first nights in England's house. The boy who had left him behind when he won his independence. The brother who had burned him and was burned in turn. The twin who almost everyone mistook him for. His neighbor, ally, partner, and friend, even when they didn't agree on something.

America.

Alfred.

His _brother_.

"Hey, Mattie, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost or something..." Canada's mouth was dry as he caught the worried expression on America's face. He'd been lost in thought for so long that he'd made it back to the hotel room without realizing it.

_I hope you make the correct decision._

His mind was suddenly clear and focused. He closed the door behind him, took a breath, and talked.

~0~0~

They sat together on the bed, neither saying anything. America's face was completely blank, something that worried Canada to no end. The last time he had seen this expression (or lack thereof) on his brother's face had been right after Pearl Harbor, stab wound still fresh as he gazed helplessly at the bloodied form of Hawaii spread out in the emergency hospital.

The expression meant only one thing – he was angry. No, beyond angry; anger was something he tended to burn through quickly and noisily. This was full-out fury, something America quietly nourished and cared for until he'd completely humiliated whoever had managed to invoke it. He hid fury very well behind his smiles and heroics, but if you knew it was there, it was obvious just how close to the surface it constantly was.

Finally the silence was broken when America met his gaze, an unreadable expression in his eyes. "Why?"

Canada responded automatically. "They're angry–"

America grabbed his arm. "No, why tell me? Why didn't you just go along with Arthur and the rest?"

The sigh came out before he could stop himself. "You're my brother and my best friend; I know you better than anyone else on the planet, and I know they're wrong about you. We might fight sometimes, but there's no one else I'd rather stand beside when push comes to shove."

A small, honest smile appeared on the southern Nation's face, and the northern Nation returned it. "Thank you, Matt. I... if you'd gone with them..."

A snort. "Yeah, in what universe? If I ever found one that did, I'd punch him for being an idiot."

The grin that grew on America's face said more than words ever would. "Yeah, that sounds really weird. Who'd I get help from, Ivan?"

Both laughed at that. "You and Ivan putting up with each other? You'd have to be crazy or something!"

"No, if I was crazy I'd marry him." They laughed again, the image in their minds too absurd to handle.

"Alright, marriage aside, who would you ask for help?"

America hummed in thought. "Well, normally I'd ask Arthur or Kiku, but since those options are out..." He sighed. "Anyone else is either in on it, don't have the resources to help, or both. Maybe Yong Soo and Toris could help, but... ...wow. That... kinda sucks."

Canada put a hand on his brother's knee. "It's alright; I can see whether any of my friends will help. If not... at least we've got each other, right? Between us and Tony we've got more resources, technology and manpower than pretty much anyone else on the planet. That has to count for something..."

"Hey, don't forget the awesome me!" Both heads snapped to the doorway where Prussia was leaning, a grin on his face. "Don't forget that me and _mein bruder_ both owe you for all the help over the years. We don't forget debts so easily... and where my brother goes, Feli goes. It might not be much, but we've got your back."

He sat himself on the couch in between the brothers, throwing his arms over their shoulders. "Besides, I've fought pretty much all of those losers before – and I learn from my mistakes. They might've brought me down, but I'm not out just yet."

Canada started to grin. "If we can convince Ivan to stay neutral in this, we've got a good chance of winning."

America's grin matched his brother's. "And I have just the wild cards to play. Those guys won't know what hit them."

"Alright, let's call everyone we can trust to help. The more people we have for this, the better." Prussia said, already slipping back into his wartime mindset.

~0~0~

"Hello? Oh, hi Alfred! ...what? ...of course I'll help, daze~!"

~0~0~

"Yeah, who is it? ...help America? Why should I? ...they what? Fine, I'll help the capitalist bastard..."

~0~0~

"_Bruder_, why are you calling me at this hour? ...what? ...I will be right over. ...and yes, Feliciano will come as well. Stop laughing, verdammit!"

~0~0~

"Ve~ hello? ...Ludwig? What, Alfred's in trouble? ...of course I'll help! I'll make pas- Ludwig?"

~0~0~

"Yes? Oh, Matvey! ...oh my. Are you sure? ...I will see what I can do..."

~0~0~

"Mr. America? ...of course, sir. ...they... they what? No, they wouldn't... ...you're sure? ...I'll be right over. Speaking with you and Mr. Canada again will be nice..."

~0~0~

The last call was ended, and all three sat back. "And now, we wait." Prussia said.

They wanted war?

That's what they're getting.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Well, you voted and I went with it. Behold, Story 8 is the next bunny to be filled!

Firstly, this story is inspired by several others, including the one I directly referenced in this chapter (which should be obvious if you've read that story). One of the things that always bugged me about all those 'teach America a lesson' stories is that they always seem to wimpify him... when he's y'know, a superpower. With super-strength. Duct tape ain't gonna hold him down, people. Hint: try titanium.

The other issue is the fact that they have everyone against him... when we've got Canada. On our side. Freakin' heck, our militaries are tied together! NORAD is just one example, but our defense sphere is merged into one cohesive unit. Plus we constantly run training missions together. Plus we fight in almost all our wars together. Or at least they don't directly oppose us (even when they don't approve, they prefer to just stay out of the war and talk about it with us instead).

Finally, this will only involve the Nations, not the various militaries (mostly because I don't know how to write full scale battles... or battles in general...)

…

...crap, I'm going to need help with fight scenes. There aren't too many, as the conflict mostly consists of espionage, trickery, and traps as opposed to direct fighting. (Kinda like the Cold War, now that I think about it...) Anyway, I'll try to write the scenes, but if I don't feel satisfied with them, I'll probably ask you guys who do know how to write them for a hand.

Next chapter will have the full list of people on each side of the conflict, plus the neutrals as well. Also will feature the counter planning and such.

Enjoy and review!


	2. Ten Twenty

Us Against The World (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: Many European and Asian Nations are sick of America constantly getting involved in their affairs, so they start to hatch a plan to make him back down for good... too bad they didn't count on Canada's loyalty to his twin, or the fact that they have some unexpected allies...

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Combat, Trickery, Magic, Native Spirits, Capture, Breakouts, Changing Sides, etc.

Note: Read my Author's Page for notes on any differences between Hetalia!canon and my canon. You'll be less confused that way.

Chapter 2: Ten Twenty

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Germany and North Italy were the first to arrive. While Germany pulled his brother to the side to quietly talk, Italy made his way over to America, giving him a large hug. "Ve~ I heard you were in trouble! Did you run out of pasta?" He looked genuinely horrified at the prospect.

America chuckled and pat the smaller Nation on the head. "No, I haven't. Mattie and I 'll explain once everyone gets here."

Italy perked up. "Okay! Oh, I should make lunch for everyone! Pasta~!" And with that he dashed into the small kitchen (being a Nation had its perks – hotel rooms that were more like apartments was one of them).

Shortly after that, South Korea arrived, laptop in hand. "Secret meetings were invented by me, daze!" He cheerfully announced as he flopped onto the couch, laptop already open and furiously typing away. When asked what he was working on, he just winked and grinned before returning to his project.

The next people to arrive were Lithuania and Ukraine. America beamed and pulled the former into a hug, before yelling over his shoulder, "Mattie, Toris and Ukraine are here!"

Lithuania was released from the hug, flustered but lightly smiling. "It's good to see you again, Mr. America."

America pouted. "C'mon, Toris, how many times do I have to ask ya to call me Alfred?"

When Canada ducked into the entrance hallway, he was pulled into a warm hug by the Slavic Nation, momentarily making all the other Nations jealous at his luck. "Matvey, it is so nice to see you again! Will you be visiting again this Easter?"

"I hope so. It's nice at your place, and the Territories had fun coloring eggs." He managed to carefully extract himself from the hug, lightly blushing.

She giggled. "Oh yes, they were adorable. You are very good with children."

"Thanks; you're a good older sister too." All he got from that was a sad smile, before she and Lithuania made their way to the main room where everyone else was.

Italy was just finishing lunch when the final Nation arrived, an unexpected extra in tow. As America was tackled to the ground by an enthusiastic Mexico, Cuba stepped around them, waving at Canada after sending a glare at the superpower.

"Carlos?" Canada asked, slightly panicked. "Why did you bring Maria along?"

He shrugged. "She was the one who told me and the rest of us what those guys over the ocean were planning. Despite how annoying the bastard can be, he's useful as a deterrent so that they don't try to reclaim us as territory."

America groaned. "I feel so loved."

Mexico got off of him before helping him to his feet. "Since it'd be suspicious if everyone came, I'm representing the rest of the Americas in this meeting. There's one very specific Nation we want to see fail..." There was a dangerous glint in her eyes, and the other three Nations knew that Spain was effectively screwed once she had her claws in him.

The four joined the rest of the Nations, and soon all ten sat around the living room eating and talking quietly amongst themselves. Korea was still focused on his laptop, nimbly eating his food with chopsticks without looking. Suddenly he grinned victoriously, fist pumping. "I've got the meeting records, daze~!"

Everyone was quick to gather around, and he quickly jumped to the end of the meeting. Canada and Mexico, who had both been there for that part of the 'meeting', frowned at hearing England's plan again. America was blank-faced, his fist clenched tightly. The other Nations had mixed expressions shock and horror at what they were hearing.

The video finished, leaving the room in a melancholy silence. The only sound was the scratching of pen on paper and Prussia wrote down the names of everyone in the meeting. After checking it over, he quietly read it out, the sounds echoing through the room.

"England... France... Spain..." He grimaced; so much for his drinking buddies.

"Romano Italy..." North Italy wilted, while Germany put an arm around his shoulders.

"Japan... China... Hong Kong... Taiwan... Vietnam..." Korea twitched at each name, knowing he was going against his own kin.

"Poland... Estonia... Latvia..." Lithuania looked sick; America put a comforting hand on his back.

"Austria... Hungary..." He stumbled a bit over the names.

"Russia... Belarus..." Ukraine looked down, tears starting to gather in the corners of her eyes.

"Seychelles... Greece... Australia... New Zealand..." The last names were met with silence.

Italy was the first to break. "My brother isn't doing this willingly! It must-a be the mafia making him do it! My brother wouldn't..." He was shaking and looked like he was trying to convince himself that what he was saying was true.

Germany pat the smaller Nation gently. "It did not look like all of them fully agreed with the plan; perhaps your brother was among them..." Italy just nodded, not speaking.

"Or it could be that _bastardo España_ – God knows how often he forces his ways on everyone he's ever had control over." Mexico's muttering because unintelligible as she continued on in Spanish.

Prussia slammed his palm down on the table, getting everyone's attention. "We don't have time to complain about who's on their side willingly or otherwise. What we need is a plan of attack."

Ukraine's eyes widened. "We are not going to kill them, are we?"

Prussia waved his hand dismissively. "No, no, we're going to capture them. Divide and conquer and all that. First, we need to list all the things they have available to them, along with the things we have available to us."

"Well, Arthur has his magical friends..." Canada started, only to have America snort in amusement.

"Yeah, and we've got Spirits. On that note..." he turned to Nanuq, who had been quietly sitting on the sidelines. "Nanuq, how many of you guys would be interesting in kicking fey ass?"

A quiet huff came from the Bear Spirit. "I would have to call a meeting, but I am well aware of the grudges many of my kin hold against those... beings."

Cuba held his arm up. "While you're at it, tell Ictinike I need to talk to him about some things."

"Oh, can you tell Chatan to visit? Tell her I'll make her favorite dish when she comes by."

"Oh, tell Manabohzo to stop by, too. We'll probably need his advise on how to trap the others."

The bear just grunted in acknowledgment before walking out of the room. Canada just sighed. "Do you always have to use him as a messenger?"

Cuba shrugged. "It's not our fault your Spirit is the only one who hangs around in the material world for long periods of time. All the rest of us have to either wait for them to show up or call them ourselves, and getting Misigi's attention isn't easy."

The other six Nations in the room were busy trying to process what was going on. Korea was the first to recover. "You have Spirits, too?"

America grinned. "Well, yeah. I mean, they're probably not like yours, but we have them. Don't tell Arthur, though – it's too much fun telling him I don't believe in that kind of thing."

Prussia coughed. "Right, well, other than magical friends, what do we have that we can use against them?"

Ukraine twirled her hair nervously. "I could speak to my siblings... they would not join our side, but I could perhaps convince them to remain neutral..."

Italy perked up. "Ve~ and I can speak to my big brother and ask him to be neutral, too!"

"I have a list of all my family's habits and weaknesses, daze~!" No one commented on that, not wanting to know how he came by that information.

Lithuania frowned. "I could talk to Feliks and the other Baltics and see whether they'd stand down. Knowing them, however, I might end up fighting one or more of them."

"Alfred and I are good friends with Bruce and Alex – maybe we can talk to them and get them on our side." Canada suggested. "I could also talk to Angelique if I run into her."

Prussia nodded. "And me and West can confront Roderich and Elizabeta. That still leaves Greece... do you think we could get Turkey to fight him?"

Germany sighed. "It's getting them to cooperate that is the difficulty. Turkey would join us just for the opportunity to fight him."

"So, we have a plan? Try to talk them out of it?" America hummed thoughtfully. "I could probably get Tony to lend me some of his long-distance communicators for this so we can call in back-up if needed."

"Right, well if that's it, we need to get started as soon as possible. We should leave in small groups and go in different directions so it isn't obvious we were all here. We don't want to lose the element of surprise, after all."

With that the impromptu meeting broke up, each Nation knowing their task.

After all, there were many different ways to fight a war.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Ictinike – Spider Spirit and arch-nemesis of Manabohzo. He is Cuba's Spirit companion.

Chatan – Hawk Spirit; She is a loner and very prideful of her skills. She is Mexico's Spirit companion.

Misigi – Eagle Spirit; She is the messenger among the Spirits and other mystical beings of the worlds.

Ulgh, I hate this chapter so much, but it's a necessary evil to set up the rest of the story. Thankfully, after this I will never have to deal with having ten characters all together at once and talking. So yes, the initial battle-plan is to divide and conquer by trying to isolate and make the other side back down without a fight... I wonder how well that'll work...

If you'll notice, I only used canon characters (besides Mexico, but I have a good reason for her – she represents the rest of the Americas, who as a kind reviewer pointed out would be on America's side if for no other reason than to avoid returning to their colony days. Thank you false sourires!)

I swear that from here on out the chapters will be decent, so please don't be too upset with this mess. I just don't know how to write a decent dialogue between ten characters, seven of whom I don't have down too well. So... pretty much the only reason for this chapter was to list all the players on both sides initially, along with those who will change sides or such. Characters I didn't mention are going to be neutral.

Finally, I could so imagine America trolling England by continuously denying any belief in magic while snickering behind his back. Also, Korea = master hacker; he is an Asian, after all.


	3. The Die is Cast

Us Against The World (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: Many European and Asian Nations are sick of America constantly getting involved in their affairs, so they start to hatch a plan to make him back down for good... too bad they didn't count on Canada's loyalty to his twin, or the fact that they have some unexpected allies...

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Combat, Trickery, Magic, Native Spirits, Capture, Breakouts, Changing Sides, etc.

Note: Read my Author's Page for notes on any differences between Hetalia!canon and my canon. You'll be less confused that way.

Chapter 3: The Die is Cast

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The following morning was met with small packages on the bedside tables of the counter-conspirators. Inside was what looked like a hearing aide and a note.

_This is the communicator I was talking about. It'll automatically camouflage itself once you put it on, so don't worry about it sticking out. If you want to talk, just put a finger to the center part and start talking. All the other headsets will receive it no matter how far away, so if this goes past the meeting we can still use them._

_PS: Tony says he wants them back after we're done, so don't start thinking about mass-producing these. Or taking them apart to see how they work._

Korea pouted at the last, but put it on, and blinked in surprise when it was practically unnoticeable in the mirror. America's voice suddenly came out of nowhere, startling him.

"_Hey guys, does everyone have their headsets on?"_

A quick round of confirmations.

"_Great! Tony says he can't get involved with 'internal matters' because of some obscure laws or whatever, but we got away with these because we 'already have the tech' or so he says. Anyway, there isn't much time before today's meeting, so I don't know if we can talk to everyone right away. I'll try talking to Turkey, see if he's on board."_

"_Hey, bastard." _Cuba's voice sounded, _"Did they ever actually give a reason for why they're doing this? I mean, the reasoning they gave seems kinda flimsy if you think about it..."_

A long moment of silence.

"_I... don't know. Matt? Maria?"_

"_I don't think they ever gave a precise reason other than 'they're angry'."_

"_Now that you mention it, it seems very strange. Maybe there's something we don't know about?"_

Another moment of silence, this one thoughtful.

"_Perhaps my brother will know – he has always been closer to spirits than I have. Maybe they will have an answer?"_

"_If you're sure, Ukraine, then be my guest."_

With that, the impromptu meeting broke up, the conspirators heading to the World Meeting for that day.

It was amazing, now that he thought about it, how normal everything seemed. In fact, if he hadn't seen the video, Korea wouldn't have thought anything was going on among the other Nations. But the secret was out, even if they didn't know it, and it was a weight in his chest.

His entire life, he had grown up knowing there was nothing more important than family, and that one must always support it no matter what. But now... he was going against centuries of teachings, fighting his own family, for the protection of his best friend. It was enough to throw him off kilter.

He felt a hand on his arm, and looked up to see the concerned face of Taiwan. "Brother, are you alright?" She asked.

He smiled lightly. "Of course, little sister. I was just lost in thought."

She huffed. "I'm older than you, you know."

"That's what you think, but I know the truth, daze!" He grinned and winked at her, earning a light chuckle from his sister.

"You will never change, will you?" The island Nation said with no malice in her tone.

"I'm always changing! Change was invented by me!"

Taiwan rolled her eyes. "Of course it was."

He blinked, suddenly noticing the low number of Nations in the room, including America and several of the enemy Nations. A light frown fell across his face. "Is the meeting over already?"

She shook her head. "It's just the lunch break. Would you like to join me for lunch?"

He considered it, looking back at where America was slowly being surrounded. The superpower glanced in his direction, giving him a slight nod. Korea smiled, turning back to Taiwan. "Of course I would!"

And maybe while they were eating he could get some information on what Big Brother was thinking, and perhaps get his sister on their side at the same time.

He nodded imperceptibly to the Nation waiting outside the door, tilting his head in the direction of the Nation's brother, before grimacing for a second. Canada nodded, before utilizing his strange talent of invisibility to sneak in through the door Korea held open for him without anyone other than him noticing.

Of course, invisibility was invented by him, but Canada was very good at it none the less.

"Is there something wrong, brother?" Taiwan asked as he released the door, allowing it to close.

"Of course not!" Not anymore. He liked the twins – they understood how important family was, unlike most Europeans. And when they had each other's back... well, he didn't feel sorry for the others, that was for sure.

~0~0~

Canada was thankful for Korea holding the door for him, because now he could fully use his odd talent for not being noticed without any of the others suspecting anything was amiss. His brother was surrounded by England, France, Spain, and China, all of whom looked frighteningly blank-faced.

There was just something off about them, and it sent shivers down his spine. He wondered for a moment how America could hold up his mask of cool obliviousness so easily in the face of so much wrong.

"Hey guys, what's up?" The superpower said, cheerfully pretending he didn't know exactly what they were doing.

"America," England said, and that didn't sound right, what was _wrong _with them_?_ "You've been causing us quite a bit of trouble lately."

America held up his hands. "Hey, if this is about the economy, I'm trying my best to fix it! My boss hasn't forgotten about it, no matter what the media is saying right now."

They frowned, and that voice in his mind that kept whispering at him was now yelling. Canada moved to get behind England, the only sign he was noticed the flicker of America's eyes in his direction for a split second.

"It's not just the economy; it's everything you're doing right now." Spain said.

France continued. "Wars where you aren't needed, nothing where you are, sticking your nose in our business... we're tired of it."

"So we've decided to do something about it." China's accent was very faint, causing America to frown slightly.

"Now, hold still; this will go faster if you cooperate..." England's hands reached out, and both North American Nations paled at the sight of the black magic swirling around it. Neither knew what it was, but they knew that letting it anywhere near them would be a very bad idea.

Canada moved fast, bringing all his hockey-enhanced strength to bear on England's skull, knocking the island Nation out. The other three opponents blinked in shock, only now starting to realize they weren't alone, and the hesitation was their undoing, because the superpower started moving.

His first kick was to Spain's stomach, winding the Nation, before America's fists came down on him, knocking him to the floor. France moved to tackle him from behind, but Canada was already there, swinging a chair he had grabbed, smashing it to pieces and knocking the Nation out. China had pulled his wok and ladle out of nowhere and was swinging them at America and Canada with deadly precision, but they weren't easy prey for the old Nation. America blocked all of the attacks sent his way, getting in the occasional punch, while Canada was trying to trip him.

Finally, a well-placed chair leg caused China to stumble for a split second, giving America and Canada the opening they needed to bring their fists into his skull at the same time, knocking him out. Spain had disappeared sometime during the fight, and both of them were panting slightly from the exertion.

"Fucking hell... what was wrong with them?" America asked, bending over to get a look at them.

Canada shook his head, dislodging some small pieces of chair from his hair. "I don't know... but whatever it was, it wasn't natural."

Voices started coming over the earpieces.

"_My brother – my sister – both of them were being controlled by something!"_

"_I need help – Feliks, Eduard, and Raivis have all started attacking me! What happened, Mr. America?"_

"_Romano just attacked his brother without warning! I have captured him, but Veneziano needs medical assistance!"_

"_Roddy and Eliza have gone batshit! What's going on?"_

"_I just saw Kiku run off in your direction... I'm following, and Ling is with me. She's on our side now, by the way."_

"_Hey, you guys want to tell me why Châu just tried to attack us? Hold on, Nanuq just got back with the others..."_

America and Canada were already out of the room and running down the hall, trying to find someone who needed help.

"We just fought Arthur, Francis, Antonio, and Yao. There was something way wrong with them. We don't know where Spain is right now, but the other three are unconscious in the meeting room. We're on our way to help!"

They turned a corner, almost running Turkey over in their haste. America came to a fast halt, helping the Nation up.

"Hey, dude, do you think you could distract Greece for a while?" He said quickly.

"...you want me to fight him?" The Nation asked blankly.

America shrugged. "Don't care right now, just keep him busy, we gotta go, see ya!" And with that the twins ran off.

Turkey grinned. "Well, if Alfred asks, who am I to refuse such a request?" And with that, he set off to find his arch-nemesis.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Thanks to a fast note from one of my forum followers, this story is taking a very interesting turn from the norm... and I approve. It takes a very interesting look at the real _reasoning_ behind something so irrational as the 'blame America' trend in these kinds of stories. If you want to contribute, just go to my forum.

Anyway... sorry for the delay. I finished school last week, then got caught up in Diablo 3 and Starcraft 2 with my friends. I still got some stuff out, but I probably could have done this sooner. (Honestly, I had been waiting for people to give me feedback on the story before I continued, and man what I got.)

If you didn't know, I LOVE it when people tell me what's wrong with an idea or what can be tweaked, because I listen, and often I'll follow the advise, leading to (in my opinion) a vastly improved story. Of course, I won't change the story completely, but I am willing to bend around quite a bit.

And yes, a lot of this story will be happening at about the same time; it's just jumping from POV to POV as each of them go about their tasks. So you'll probably be seeing the same lines a couple times as it appears in each timeline.


	4. Big Sister

Us Against The World (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: Many European and Asian Nations are sick of America constantly getting involved in their affairs, so they start to hatch a plan to make him back down for good... too bad they didn't count on Canada's loyalty to his twin, or the fact that they have some unexpected allies...

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Combat, Trickery, Magic, Native Spirits, Capture, Breakouts, Changing Sides, etc.

Note: Read my Author's Page for notes on any differences between Hetalia!canon and my canon. You'll be less confused that way.

Extra Warning: Character Deaths! Also, some graphic imagery. I felt this required noting.

Chapter 4: Big Sister

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Perhaps my brother will know – he has always been closer to spirits than I have. Maybe they will have an answer?"

"_If you're sure, Ukraine, then be my guest."_

As she walked down the hall to the meeting room, Ukraine nervously fiddled with her earpiece, lost in thought.

The meeting yesterday had cut deep into her heart, and she'd cried herself to sleep that night, fearing what might happen. The next morning had brought with it a sliver of hope, because if she could just convince her siblings – the children she'd raised from when they were very young – to stand down, everything would be alright.

She almost ran into someone, and had just started to apologize when she recognized the pink fabric of her brother's scarf. _"Oh, Vanya! I was looking for you and Natalka."_

Russia blinked, surprise in his eyes. _"You were? How come?"_

Ukraine chewed on her lower lip. _"I wanted to speak to you about a very important matter – not business, personal."_ She quickly continued when his hopeful look fell.

A light, happy smile appeared on his face. _"A family matter?"_ The prospect seemed to excite him, as they hadn't really had such a meeting since the collapse of the Soviet Union.

She had missed them as well, but her boss had specifically forbidden her from seeing or speaking with him outside of meetings, and even then it had to be business only. _"Yes. I don't think there is enough time before the meeting, but perhaps during break?"_

_"That sounds wonderful."_ He hesitated, before continuing._ "Will you sit next to me at the meeting?"_

Ukraine beamed. _"Of course, Vanya! I would love to!"_

He returned the smile. _"Thank you, sister." _The two entered the room side by side, sitting down in the first string of open chairs.

Belarus joined them soon after, surprised but more than happy to join them after giving both tight hugs. _"We haven't sat together in ages! I've missed this so much, especially when I could be with Vanya..."_

Russia smiled weakly, but didn't move away when the youngest of the Slavic siblings sat down on his other side. _"It's nice to see you so happy, Natasha. After this we will be having a family meeting, just like before."_

She smiled one of her rare happy smiles. _"Will we? Oh, I should have worn my dress today!"_ She said, referring to the old-fashioned lace creation given to her by Russia long ago.

Ukraine smiled. _"And if I had remembered my ribbon, all three of us would have matched."_

The ribbon has been a gift from Belarus, back before she had developed her crush on her older brother. Ukraine took very good care of it, as it reminded her of happier times before all the revolutions and wars had changed them all.

Any reply she might have gotten was lost when Germany chose that moment to start the meeting. He sent a quick glance in her direction, to which she gave a light nod of acknowledgement.

For the next few hours, she diligently took notes, all the while imagining what she would say to the siblings she hadn't really spoken to in over twenty years. Beside her, Russia was idly doodling small sunflowers in the corners of his report. On his other side Belarus was detailing a small wedding scene, with herself as the bride and Russia as the groom. Surprisingly, Ukraine was in there as well, smiling as she stood beside her sister as the Maid of Honor. It was a change from what she usually saw, wherein she was either absent or tied up in the corner. Perhaps it meant her sister had forgiven her.

The meeting soon let out for lunch, and a few minutes found the three walking down the hall to one of the smaller, more private meeting rooms. Once all three were inside, Ukraine turned to her siblings, and suddenly found all the questions she had planned on asking over the past few hours absent.

"_What did you wish to speak about, Irunya?"_ Russia asked, looking concerned at the expression on his older sister's face.

"_I... I..." _The words wouldn't come. Her chest felt tight.

"_Are you alright?" _Belarus asked, concerned as well.

Ukraine took a deep breath. _"Why? Why would you do that to Amerika? What has he done that was so horrible that you want revenge?"_

Both flinched slightly, before Russia took a step forward. _"I don't underst-"_

"_Yes you do! I heard it, I saw it! You two... you were going to hurt Amerika... Matvey, he asked me to help, because he knew only I could speak to you like this!"_

She was hurting and angry and so many other emotions she couldn't figure out. _"I know this is not about the Cold War, because the two of you have already forgiven him for that! So why?"_

The anger was starting to be replaced with confusion and hurt, and tears started dripping down her face. _"Why, Vanya? Why, Natalka? I'm your big sister; you can trust me..."_

Russia opened his mouth to speak, but instead screamed and held his head with both hands, shutting his eyes against the sudden pain going through him.

Belarus had stumbled beside him, holding her head like she was waking up from a vivid dream. However, when her eyes locked back onto Ukraine's, she nearly flinched back when she saw the empty look in them.

"_**You will not interfere!"**_ The thing that controlled her sister hissed, knife already in hand. Russia's eyes were hidden from view as his pipe was slowly drawn out from his jacket.

Horrified and knowing she had nothing to fight them with, Ukraine backed away towards the door, only to have a knife embed itself right where her hand was about to grab the doorknob.

"_**Where are you running to, sister? We only want to talk..."**_ It continued, slowly approaching her. Her brother walked beside her, pipe slowly lifting...

And with one quick twirl, embedding itself in Belarus' heart. She coughed, blood oozing from her lips. _**"Why?"**_ It whispered. _**"You are ours!"**_

Russia's eyes were finally visible, and she could see the fight for his mind within them. _"No, I am my own. I will not be controlled again!"_

With that, he pulled the pipe out with a wet squelch, blood pouring from the open cavity.

Her body collapsed to the floor, and he turned back to his older sister, who had watched the whole scene in horrified silence. _"Irunya..."_ He said before flinching back, eyes shutting for a moment. He opened them again, and saw all the sorrow and love mixed around in his eyes._"...you must stop this... take my pipe... and run me through... before it is too late..."_

Tears flowed down her face. _"Vanya, what you ask for... I can't..."_

The bloody pipe was placed into her hands, a sad smile on his lips. _"Please... I cannot fight them much longer... and I do not wish to hurt you, or Alfred..."_ He stepped back, holding his coat and shirt open so she could see the scarred skin over his heart.

She hesitated.

"_Please, Irunya."_ His eyes stared into hers, pleading, and for a moment she was young again, those eyes in the face of a smaller, much happier child. _"Save me... save yourself..."_

Her eyes closed, and she thrust forward, not stopping until she heard his breath hitching as the cool wet metal pierced his heart.

"_Thank you... sister..." _Her eyes opened again, staring into the dimming eyes of her brother as he smiled. _"...ask... the General... he... will... know..."_ His breath came to a shuddering halt, and she stared, suddenly as empty as the body sliding off the weapon used to kill it.

Unconsciously, her hand came up to the devise in her ear. "My brother – my sister – both of them were being controlled by something!" She didn't hear any of the replying voices, her eyes still locked on the bodies of the two people she loved more than anyone else in the world.

She didn't notice when she collapsed to her knees, pulled each of their heads into her lap, and slowly hummed a tune she had long forgotten the words to as she ran her blood-covered hands through their pale hair, staining all three of them in crimson.

Her mind was already too far gone, lost in happier times long passed.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Names and their diminutives:

Russia: Ivan – Vanya,

Ukraine: Iryna – Irunya,

Belarus: Natalya – Natasha (rus), Natalka (ukr)

AN: As it turns out, Behind The Names has Ukrainian as one of its languages (although not Belarusian, sadly), and though there wasn't a separate diminutive for Ivan (though I wish there was), I think I was able to get it across with Belarus' two nicknames. And yes, I'm using a slightly unusual spelling because these are how they're spelled in Ukrainian and Belarusian (I think) respectively.

...I now feel like an evil person. But this is just how the scene plays out in my head every time I go over it, and any other way leaves it feeling... off. Not all the scenes will be this bad, but this chapter was part of the emphasis on how serious the problem is. (I cried while writing the last couple paragraphs, no joke.)

Italics are them speaking in their respective languages – I imagine all three of them know all three by heart. (And possibly the languages themselves are fairly close, but I don't want to assume that and offend anyone who speaks any of them by saying that.) If you have any corrections, please let me know so I can fix them.

And no, I didn't write Belarus as a complete psycho, but I still included the crush and everything. I mean, at some point you have to cut back a bit. Sorry if it makes her seem out of character, but I just really didn't feel like dealing with the whole obsession thing. Maybe I can blame it on whatever's controlling them?

Another interesting thing to note from Ukraine's character page is that apparently, in her character song, it's implied that she also has a crush on Russia, but is much quieter about it. It's further implied that this is because she loves her sister and wants her to be happy. (Does this mean a Slavic threesome is imminent? I have no idea. Would make for an interesting idea, though...)


	5. Memories of Brotherhood

Us Against The World (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: Many European and Asian Nations are sick of America constantly getting involved in their affairs, so they start to hatch a plan to make him back down for good... too bad they didn't count on Canada's loyalty to his twin, or the fact that they have some unexpected allies...

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Combat, Trickery, Magic, Native Spirits, Capture, Breakouts, Changing Sides, etc.

Note: Read my Author's Page for notes on any differences between Hetalia!canon and my canon. You'll be less confused that way.

Chapter 5: Memories of Brotherhood

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Normally, Lithuania wouldn't have been this awkward around three of his closest friends, but the video he'd seen the previous evening had shaken him. He just couldn't match the cold faces of those people in the room to the smiling, relaxed faces of the three sitting on either side of him at the moment.

_Why?_ He had asked himself numerous times. _Why do you hate Mr. America so much?_ It swirled around his mind, sinking him lower into his worry and confusion. His stomach gave an uncomfortable twinge, which in turn made the old scars on his back twinge. He closed his eyes, grimacing at the pain.

"_Hey, Earth to Toris."_ Fingers snapped in front of his face, and the Nation blinked, snapping out of his thoughts. Poland was watching him, concerned. _"You alright there? You were looking a bit pale."_

"_I'm alright... just over-thinking again."_ It was even the truth – he often gave himself stomachaches when he thought himself into a depression.

Poland nodded, relief crossing his face. _"You've really got to stop doing that to yourself; who else'll be my wingman when we go out on the town?"_

Lithuania smiled lightly. _"Mr. France, perhaps?"_

The other Nation laughed. _"Please, like I'd go shopping with him – he's got no taste in clothing whatsoever."_

"_I've heard he also objects to your fascination with pink."_

"_Pink is totally a valid color for outfits! Just because he can't pull it off doesn't mean it isn't great!"_

The banter was familiar, heartwarming. Did he really want to lose all this by confronting him about the meeting? His gaze shifted over to his other friends, Latvia and Estonia. The were whispering together while they browsed... something... on the latter's laptop.

"_Go chat with them if you want."_ Poland said, shrugging nonchalantly while standing up. _"My presentation is up right now, and I wouldn't want you to be bored waiting for me. We'll catch up at break, 'kay?"_

"_Alright..."_ He watched Poland head towards the front before turning back to the other Baltics. He coughed lightly, getting their attention.

"_Done talking to Poland?"_ Estonia asked, glancing up to where said Nation was presenting.

Lithuania frowned lightly. _"He's my oldest friend, and he helped out quite a bit while we were stuck with Russia. I know you have some bad history with him – I do too. But isn't it easier to just forgive him now that he can't do anything to you?"_

"_I suppose..."_ He said. _"But would it hurt you to spend more time with us?"_

The older Nation winced lightly, knowing that he had indeed been neglecting the two. In his defense he'd been rather busy, but all his spare time had been spent either by himself or with America or Poland. He really hadn't spoken to either of his fellow Baltics outside of business in... years, now that he thought about it.

"_I'm sorry... would you like to get lunch together?"_

Latvia gave a shaky smile. _"That would be nice..."_

Estonia pulled up another web page, and after a fast search pointed at one restaurant in particular. _"This one has good reviews; I think we should go there."_

The other two just agreed, as the place looked decent enough. Besides, it wasn't too far away, so they could catch up on the walk there. Of course, they didn't count on Poland deciding to tag along, but in retrospect they really should have. He continued to inject his comments into all of their conversations, often causing many of them to stop short while Lithuania tried to keep the peace.

At the restaurant itself, they were seated in silence and didn't speak up again until they had ordered their food. Latvia, surprisingly, was the one to break the silence. _"I heard that you went to visit America a few weeks ago, Toris."_

Lithuania blinked, surprised. _"Yes, he wanted to show me some things. It's no different than any of my other visits to Mr. America's house."_

Estonia frowned. _"You should really stop seeing him so often. He's not exactly the type of person you should hang out with."_

He frowned, a sinking feeling in his gut. _"Why? Mr. America is very friendly, and has shown me nothing but kindness in all the years I've known him."_

Poland spoke up next, surprising him._ "Why are you so respectful to him, anyway? You do realize he's probably just using you, right?"_

Something stirred in him that he hadn't felt since the height of his rule over Eastern Europe. _"Mr. America refused to acknowledge my annexation by Russia even when it provided no benefit to him. He has gone out of his way numerous times to help me when I'm down, and has never once asked more of me than what I can provide._

"_I am not going to let you speak so cruelly about him when he deserves none of it."_

Poland's eyes flashed, but instead of a normal response his eyes suddenly widened, even as he paled.

"_Toris, run... please..."_

All three seemed to shudder in unison, before they slowly stood up, eyes hidden by the lighting. A sense of dread curled in him, and he froze when their eyes focused on him – dead, empty, _wrong._

He only started moving once he saw Poland surge towards him, and he quickly made his way out the door, not wanting to involve humans in whatever was happening. He heard several sets of footsteps behind him, and knew exactly who they belonged to. He ducked and dodged through the crowd, never increasing or decreasing the distance from his pursuers.

Lithuania ducked into a store, only to find it was full of antique weapons. He quickly made his way to the back, eyes hunting for something in particular... there! He cautiously picked the old sword up, inspecting it. He gave it an experimental swing, and decided that it would work. He made his way to the counter, handing the startled young woman behind it his credit card and license.

As the charge processed, he watched as the three went by, searching for him. Luckily, he was hidden from view by the displays and shelves, so they went by without any of them noticing him. His attention returned to the woman, who he quietly thanked before wrapping the belt around his waist. With the old yet familiar weight on his waist, he set out towards the building currently hosting the meeting.

The crowd parted around him, none wanting to get near the young man with a weapon on him. He was only stopped once by police, but a quick check of his diplomatic papers let him get away with little time lost. His stance had also changed – no longer was it the small Nation who had been ruled over for so long, but a proud, strong Nation who had ruled over many for years upon years.

He was only a few blocks away when his quickly-returning battle senses saved him from a cross-chop to the neck, instead rolling under it and rolling into a defensive stance, sword already out of its sheathe and ready to move. Poland frowned as the others ran up, surrounding him.

A moment of silence.

Suddenly he was dancing, rusty skills coming back to him even as he fought against all three of what had been his friends, hardening himself internally against how wrong this all was. All the humans in the area had already evacuated, not wanting to get in the middle of a brawl.

He ducked and dodged, and struck blows to cripple only. One particularly good sweep of the broad side of his sword knocked Latvia into Estonia, causing the two to tangle together, and he was able to focus on Poland, who quickly got knocked into the pile as well. Lithuania used the opportunity to run, blindly making his way through alleys and streets, before finally ducking into an abandoned house.

The Nation quietly made his way up the stairs, listening for any sounds of pursuit. When nothing but the wind could be heard after a few moments, he relaxed a bit, settling down in a position where he could see the hallway without being visible himself.

It was about then that his earpiece crackled to life, startling him and reminding him it was there. _"My brother – my sister – both of them were being controlled by something!"_

He quickly pressed a finger to his ear, eying the hallway warily. "I need help - Feliks, Eduard, and Raivis have all started attacking me! What happened, Mr. America?"

He listened with a sinking heart as the others reported in. They were apparently having similar issues, so he couldn't count on help. He only hoped America and the others would be alright...

The adrenaline was starting to wear off, and the familiar roiling of his stomach reminded him that he was fighting his _best friends_. His eyes closed as he took several deep breaths, trying to fight off the panic and sorrow.

Suddenly pain erupted across his back, only made worse when his scars flared up. He twisted to face Poland, blank expression more disturbing than any amount of hatred or anger could create. He heard two pairs of footsteps come up the stairs, and closed his eyes, silently praying to gods he hadn't spoken of in the centuries since he'd become friends with Poland.

"_Praying to your pagan gods won't save you, you know."_

He finished his prayer before looking up into the dead eyes of Poland. _"I would be more offended if it was actually my friend saying that. As it is, I'm sorry it had to come to this."_

There was a brief flash of surprise in the green eyes before they settled back to emptiness. _**"It would have been so much easier on you if you had simply stood aside."**_

Latvia continued. _**"We have no grudge with you, but if you stand in our way,"**_

"_**Then we have no choice but to get rid of you as well."**_ Estonia finished.

Lithuania could feel the blood from reopened wounds trickling down his back, and knew he probably wouldn't make it out of this alive.

However, for the sake of his only friend left untouched by whatever this madness was, he had to make sure these three didn't either.

His sword rose, and he settled into a solid battle stance. It was about time he reminded the world exactly why he'd ruled a good chuck of Europe for more than a century, and why Prussia never messed with him.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Yes, I'm sure the three seemed out of character a bit. Note: they're possessed, so they aren't _them_. (It's totally not because I've never written them before and have only vague ideas of what they're like.)

I looked up Lithuanian history (again, research is awesome) and I've decided that those scars on his back were the result of the Northern and Great Northern Wars, which devastated the country and killed off more than forty percent of the population. It also caused his fall from his former status as the top dog of Eastern Europe, letting other countries like Russia gain dominance. (So no, they weren't inflicted by Russia during the Soviet era.)

Finally, badass Lithuania! Yay! (He has to be – he ruled over most of Eastern Europe for more than a century, and even kicked Prussia's (then still the Teutonic Knights) ass several times while at the height of his reign!)


	6. Common Heritage

Us Against The World (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: Many European and Asian Nations are sick of America constantly getting involved in their affairs, so they start to hatch a plan to make him back down for good... too bad they didn't count on Canada's loyalty to his twin, or the fact that they have some unexpected allies...

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Combat, Trickery, Magic, Native Spirits, Capture, Breakouts, Changing Sides, etc.

Note: Read my Author's Page for notes on any differences between Hetalia!canon and my canon. You'll be less confused that way.

Chapter 6: Common Heritage

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"_...and then we can all get gelato together! Won't that be nice, Ludwig?"_

Germany sighed, but allowed Veneziano a chance to chatter away about plans for after... whatever this mess was was cleared up. He'd been friends with the energetic half-Nation long enough to realize that the recording was still weighing heavily on his mind.

Would he feel it as heavily if it were his brother in that room casually plotting the demise of America?

...probably.

That was why, instead of telling Veneziano to focus on the meeting, Germany gave a half-smile. _"I'm sure the others would love to get gelato after the meeting."_

North Italy's eyes snapped(?) towards the other Nation, a brief look of surprise crossing his face, before an even broader grin stretched across his face. _"Ve~ and everyone will be happy and not fighting!"_

Germany allowed his friend's voice to wash over him as he finished going over his notes for the opening presentation. Since he was the current host, it was his job to start the meeting on the right foot. He tended to have a better average rate of good meetings than the other Nations (other than Switzerland, whose opening speech always included a threat which all knew he could and would go through with), so he was hoping that they'd get to the end of the agenda for once.

Other Nations trailed in, and he nodded quietly to each one of those in the counter-conspiracy group as he caught their attention. When everyone arrived, he shooed Veneziano off to his seat next to his brother before getting everyone's attention.

"Thank you for your cooperation yesterday. Today's agenda will be as follows..."

As he read off the list of presenters, his eyes calmly drifted around the room, using skills taught to him by his brother to scope out the enemies (and how long had it been since he'd had to think this way?). All of them seemed to be normal at first glance, and it took a second sweep of the room to realize that under their normal attitudes and speeches was a vague sense of anticipation. Not for all of them, but enough to clue him in.

Germany stepped down from the podium, allowing Kenya to step up for her presentation. As he walked to his seat, he make sure to casually pass by the window. Outside, he spotted a familiar puff of yellow which quickly darted inside and into his hand once it spotted him, which hid the bird quite nicely against his side. He waited several moments before letting Gilbird loose, and the bright little bird quietly sat on his lap, waiting for a message.

The note was short and to the point – _Most are anticipating the upcoming confrontation, but several are not. Australia, New Zealand, Taiwan, and Seychelles are all undecided, and will likely come to our side. The rest, regrettably, will probably take more to convince them. _A pause. _Good luck, bruder. I believe we will all need it._

He folded the note and handed it to the bird, who accepted it before hopping down the room and out the window. With that out of the way, he returned his attention to the front, where another presenter – China - was up.

By the time the meeting let out for lunch, he could tell that almost all of the small group had their targets ready for isolation and confrontation. Realizing that he had no one to speak with himself, Germany was prepared to spend the break going over things for that afternoon while keeping an ear out for anyone who needed help.

However, he hadn't counted on Veneziano bouncing up to him, grabbing him by the arm, and starting to pull him out the door. _"Ludwig~ we should all get lunch together!"_

Romano quickly made his way over, forcing his younger brother to let go. _"You idiot, you said it was going to just be us!"_

North Italy quivered. _"But Ludwig looked so lonely, and I know getting pasta always cheers him up, even if he doesn't smile a lot!"_

A huff from the southern half-Nation. _"Che, that doesn't mean you have to just drag potato bastard along everywhere – he's not some puppy to coddle."_

Germany sighed. _"Do not worry about me, Feliciano. I'm certain you and your brother can enjoy lunch without me."_

But the smaller Nation was for once not to be deterred. _"Fratello's just upset because Toni has to do something before he can join us, but he'll be fine once we have lunch!"_

Wait, Spain was staying behind and not hanging off Romano as usual? He glanced back, seeing Spain lingering in the meeting room along with several others. A bad feeling started gnawing at his stomach, and he glanced back to the doorway to see Canada with a similar expression. The two locked eyes, a silent message passing between them.

Germany started walking, drawing the attention of both Italys. _"We will have to hurry if we wish to get back before the meeting this afternoon."_

Veneziano blinked before cheering. _"Yay! Ludwig is coming with us!"_

Romano stormed after. _"Not if I can help it!"_

They were outside and just down the road from the meeting hall when Romano finally got them to stop. _"We're not having lunch with him; you promised, fratello!"_

North Italy pouted. _"But I couldn't leave him by himself – he never eats unless I remind him to! He's so forgetful, it's silly!"_

Germany blinked, wondering when the world had become backwards. Had his friend just called him forgetful? The same friend who forgot which part of a grenade to throw almost every time, thus requiring some last-minute intervention?

"_Besides,"_ the smaller half-Nation continued. _"He'll be there to protect me if you go all scary because we want to ask you to stop being so mean to Alfredo!"_

…Romano blinked, then again, before his expression went dark. _"What does it matter what happens to that hamburger bastard? It's not like you're friends with him or anything!"_

His brother quivered. _"B-but he's always so happy and nice to everyone and I heard he likes pasta too and why does everyone hate him so much?"_

"_Che, an idiot like you would think that, wouldn't you? Then again, everyone loves you, so it's no surprise you'd think that way."_ The words were spat out like venom.

Veneziano frowned. _"But fratello, plenty of people like you too. There's Toni and Gilbert and Kiku and Anri-"_

"_Shut up!"_ South Italy had pulled a gun out, a scared, wild look in his eyes. _"Stop lying to me – I know they all like you more! You think I don't know? They always talk about how cute you are, how happy and energetic and good you are! But no one talks about me unless they're complaining about the mafia or how 'mean' I am! I'm sick of it!"_

His brother was quivering, but hadn't yet hidden behind Germany, much to the latter's surprise. _"Ve~ this isn't like you! Maybe we should get some gelato... you like gelato!"_

The gun wavered. _"No! We're staying here until the others are done with America, and then we're going back!"_

Germany frowned, ready to step forward to knock the gun out of the half-Nation's hands, but it was pointing in his direction the second he moved. _"And don't think I've forgotten about you, potato bastard! The idiot here is always talking about you! Can you imagine how annoying that is? Why does he like you so much?"_

The last seemed to be a genuine question, if the slightly hurt look he caught in Romano's eyes meant anything. _"To be honest, I don't know either. He just seems to like me. I myself find his company... enjoyable."_

A chuckle. _"Doesn't everyone? It's impossible to hate the idiot, and I can't stand it. It makes me want to-"_

South Italy stopped dead, eyes widening. His hands snapped up to clutch his head, gun hanging precariously in one of them, his eyes and face scrunched in an expression of intense pain.

"Fratello?" Veneziano asked, stepping forward to put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

_Bang._ A gunshot rang out, startling all the nearby birds and creating an eerie silence as it faded away.

North Italy blinked, before his eyes gazed down to the bleeding hold in his chest. His mouth opened to say something, but only a trickle of blood came out as he slowly collapsed before a horrified Germany's eyes. The taller Nation ran forward, catching the falling body as Romano watched on silently.

"_Feliciano, don't fall asleep!"_ Germany frantically commanded his friend as he hastily tore at his shirt to create a makeshift bandage.

Veneziano smiled weakly, trying to comfort the other Nation. _"Ve~ is it siesta time already? I'm so tired..."_

"_Verdamnit!"_ He cursed as North Italy fell unconscious. After tying the bandage, he glared at Romano, who hadn't moved or said anything._"What the hell is wrong with you – you shot your own brother!"_

A shrug. _**"He was annoying. He's not very useful, so it's better if he just disappears for now."**_

Anger and fury burned through Germany's veins. Before the half-Nation could blink, the former empire's legs snapped out, knocking the smaller man over and setting another gunshot off into the air. The gun was quickly knocked away, and an arm pressed against Romano's throat._"Whoever – whatever you are, you are a disgusting excuse of a being."_

He knocked the smaller Nation out before turning back to his friend, whose bandage was stained red. Hastily, he pulled his shirt off so he could make more bandages. A part of him knew that the half-Nation wouldn't be killed by such a wound and would probably be alright with some rest, but...

Germany had never seen the half-Nation injured directly before. It was frightening to see the normally boisterous man so quiet and still. It made everything feel wrong, like some pillar of certainty in his life has been knocked down. He wasn't sure whether to scream or cry, so he did neither, instead focusing on the task at hand.

He jumped when the voices started coming through the headset, but quickly put a finger to his ear. "Romano Italy just attacked his brother without warning! I have captured him, but Veneziano needs medical assistance!"

He almost missed the shadow descending on him.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Again, sorry for the delays, but like you saw I was distracted with other stories. (Holy frak 'Hero Training' has officially passed this one in terms of popularity! Was not expecting that from a crossover!)

You should be able to guess the Nation at the end. If not, you'll see next time this POV loops around. I feel really bad for the Italys, but again all blame can be put on whatever's controlling the 'bad guys'. Romano, I'm sure, doesn't hate his brother so much in reality that he'd ever willingly hurt him. (And even now I'm expecting the bricks through my monitor for doing what I did.)

Halfway through the first set of same-time scenes, then things will actually move forward in time! Yes, there will be progress! Shocking, I know. There should be about three of these same-time scenes before we finally collapse into one timeline. Then...

(And to think, in any other situation shirtless!Germany would have you all giggling. I am an evil person.)


	7. Friendship Forgotten

Us Against The World (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: Many European and Asian Nations are sick of America constantly getting involved in their affairs, so they start to hatch a plan to make him back down for good... too bad they didn't count on Canada's loyalty to his twin, or the fact that they have some unexpected allies...

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Combat, Trickery, Magic, Native American Spirits, Changing Sides, etc.

Note: Read my Author's Page for notes on any differences between Hetalia!canon and my canon. You'll be less confused that way.

Chapter 7: Friendship Forgotten

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

For the first time in quite a while, Prussia found no interest in just haphazardly crashing a world meeting. Of course, usually there wasn't an underground war going on either, so that might have had something to do with it.

It'd been quite a while since Prussia had actually had to make so many plans, all based on what the potential reactions of the enemy – and that was an odd word to say in this day and age, wasn't it? - would be to being found out.

Gilbird returned, note in her tiny beak. The ex-Nation accepted it with a grateful smile, patting the bird on the head while he read over the note from his brother. The smile faded as he read, followed by cussing and crumpling the note once he finished.

_'Verdamnit, I didn't want to fight Rod or Eliza!'_ He thought, biting the end of his thumb as he sank deeper into his mind. '_I just want to know why they're doing this – neither of them have any reason to go along with Arthur's plan!'_

The whole situation just felt off. None of the Nations had good reason to go through with this plan – the more he thought about it, the more wrong it felt. Unsure of what was setting off this feeling, he sat outside the meeting room, waiting patiently for it to let out.

He already had a plan on how to get them to come with him – namely, kidnapping the prick, which would have his girlfriend chasing after like a hellhound on the scent. Once they were away, he'd give the guy back and try to talk to them. If that failed... well, he had his pistol and sword on him, so he'd probably be alright.

Sensing her master's conflict, Gilbird hopped up on Prussia's shoulder, chirping softly and nuzzling her master's head before hopping up into his pale white hair. The small show of affection was enough to cheer up the ex-Nation for a bit. It sucked that his bird wasn't the beautiful hawk she'd been during the peak of his reign over Europe, but she was cute like this, and no one could deny his love of cute things.

The door opened, Nations starting to trail out as they spoke amongst each other. He waited, unnoticed in the corner, until he spotted that familiar hair curl within the dispersing crowd. Silently, he made his way through, startling the Nations who noticed him, waiting until there was a clear space for him to run through...

There! One step, two, three, automatically adjusting himself so that when he ran into the startled Austria he scooped him up and tossed him over his shoulder without a hitch in his step.

He was already halfway down the hall before a shocked Hungary realized what had happened. "_GILBERT!_" She shrieked, frying pan already in hand. "_GIVE RODERICH BACK NOW!_" The Nation over his shoulder agreed, trying to get out of the tight hold.

"Not a chance in hell, you tomboy!" He yelled, smug grin on his face as he turned down another corridor, the female Nation hot on his heels. Several turns later (and some more bitching from the aristocrat), he was certain they were far enough to not be interrupted. He dumped Austria unceremoniously on the ground and turned to Hungary, who was fuming even as she panted lightly.

_'Mien gott, when did she let herself get out of shape?' _Prussia thought, inwardly disappointed even as he maintained an outward expression of pure boredom. "Heh, you couldn't even catch up to me? Man, you've gone soft!" He teased. "I bet your girly boyfriend could outrun you, and that's saying something."

She refused to take the bait, instead closing in on her boyfriend, frying pan still out and pointed in the ex-Nation's direction while she checked on him. "_Are you alright?_" She asked as he finished dusting himself off.

"_I'll be fine. All I want to know is why the idiot here decided to kidnap me._" Both of them turned to Prussia, who shrugged.

"What? Can't I have some fun with my old pals? Geeze, you guys have gotten boring since you got together." Yes, that was a flash of annoyance in their eyes as he spoke in English, and not just his imagination. "Completely un-awesome, you two."

Hungary huffed. "_Unlike you, we actually have _duties." She stressed the last word, giving him a pointed glare.

Prussia dropped the grin he'd been maintaining. "I have them as well, especially to my protegees." His stance shifted, and suddenly the other two looked worried. "So... any reason Alfred's pissed you off so much?"

"_What does it matter?"_ Austria asked, shifting back. _"He hasn't been your responsibility for centuries."_

"Correction," the ex-Nation said, stepping closer. "He's never stopped being my responsibility – I trained him up from nothing, just like my brother, and I'll be damned if I let either of them get wiped out by the rest of you."

Hungary shook her head. _"It's too late – by now America's already done for, so just give up."_

Prussia's eyes narrowed. "You obviously don't know him then – in fact, I bet right now he's kicking the asses of whoever's trying to attack him."

The female Nation stepped forward, obviously intending to respond, but instead stopped dead as she held her forehead. She sluggishly blinked, before slowly rising back into a fighting stance. Austria had suck to the ground, face covered by his hands.

When the ex-Nation saw the frying pan raise to strike, he didn't think before drawing out his sword, catching the other weapon before it could impact his skull. The sheer amount of force behind the swing was enough to seriously cripple him, and a glance at the blank eyes of his old friend told him everything he needed to know.

"_**You..."**_ She/It hissed, glaring at him. _**"You helped him... you will be eradicated like you should have been years ago..."**_

Prussia nearly tripped over Austria's prone form when the ex-Nation backed up to get some space between himself and the female Nation. "Yeah, well, this much awesome just can't stay down for long." He smirked at her, infuriating whatever was in control.

"_**Die!"**_ She shrieked, coming in again for another attack. He sidestepped, bringing a knee up into her stomach. She hacked up blood, folding over his knee before he shoved her back. At the same time he sent Gilbird off, not wanting her to get injured in the fight.

"Not today!" His gloating, entirely to frustrate and piss off the other so that she didn't think straight, was cut off when a gun sounded off, bullet whizzing past his ear. A fast glance showed the aristocrat standing, same look of burning hatred in his eyes as he held Prussia's gun up. "So you want to play too? Fine! Catch me if you can!"

Running around the corner, he made his way back towards the others, because he knew he couldn't take on Hungary while avoiding getting shot. Luckily, he knew that Austria had little endurance, so he could lead his girlfriend far enough away to deal with her before he caught up.

He ducked into a side hall, stopping as he heard the footsteps fade away. His headset buzzed to life about then, and quietly listened in as the others started asking for help or information. Since he wasn't quite sure what was wrong either, he had to ask. "Roddy and Eliza have gone batshit! What'd going on?"

A few more comments, then America's voice came over the earpiece. _"We just fought Arthur, Francis, Antonio, and Yao. There was something way wrong with them. We don't know where Antonio is right now, but the other three are unconscious in the meeting room. We're on our way to help!"_

Prussia was about to respond, but instead he had to duck as a frying pan flew over his head to embed itself in the wall. He rolled out of the way as Hungary pulled it out, bits of wall coming with it. "Missed again? Man you suck, tomboy!"

She only growled, swinging again, and this time Prussia countered, rolling with the attack so that suddenly he was behind her. His boot swept around, sending her to the ground face first. He put one foot on her as she struggled to get back up, blade held lightly to her neck. _**"Release me!"**_

"Yeah, not likely. Now why don't you be a good girl and tell me what your issue is with Alfred." He said, unimpressed.

"_**Everything! He ruined everything – took everything! He needs to suffer, needs to die!"**_ She yelled, squirming in an attempt to escape.

A raised eyebrow. "Everything? What the heck are you on?" But she refused to speak any further, instead spitting in disgust. Prussia rolled his shoulders, bring the blade back so he could knock her out with the broad side.

_Bang._

The sword clattered from his hand, slowly lowering to the hole in his chest as he stared in disbelief at the blank face of Austria. "You... bastard..." He choked out, glaring at the aristocrat as he helplessly tried to hold the blood in.

Hungary pushed him off, sending him to the floor as his strength started to leave him. They both loomed over him, watching silently as his heart-blood soaked his clothing and hand. He spoke, calmly, detached. _**"Such a waste... but you deserved this. Soon America will be dead as well; perhaps you'll meet each other in hell."**_

Prussia spat at them, blood staining their shoes. "I'm... not done yet..." He said, struggling to his feet.

Hungary raised an eyebrow. _**"You resist... you cling to your life as if it actually matters... you will learn..."**_ She kicked at him, knocking him back to the floor.

As his breaths grew more ragged, and shadows closed in over his eyes, he felt his body grow cold, and wondered whether death was finally coming to claim him. '_Damn, and he I'd hoped that little colony of mine would be enough to keep me going...'_ he thought to himself as his consciousness faded away. '_Sorry guys, looks like I'm out for the count...'_

His last sight was Hungary and Austria staring down the hall, fear in their darkened eyes.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Mmm, yes, Prussia, formerly known as the 'army with a Nation'. Hence my belief that he could pick up subtle clues in other people's movements and speech patterns and see something was wrong faster. Too bad he wasn't prepared for that sneak attack... (Also, I'm wondering who'll get this chapter's reference...)

Also, I've hinted again at the near future with the ending, which should be easy enough to guess if you think for a bit. I like dropping hints – it's fun to see who gets it and who doesn't. Let's see... who could it be? (Jeopardy theme song)

Finally... two more chapters, and then we loop back to the twins! And then the next loop begins... I think I'm starting to get an idea for how long this whole thing is gonna be, which is actually rather helpful.

((evil grin)) Well, let's just say the reveal will be somewhere late in the next loop. And damn will I enjoy each and every one of your reactions to it. Although the smart people might be able to piece it together by now... I'm not very subtle...

((To my forum friends – I know I told you, but don't put the answer in the reviews please! I want the others to figure it out themselves. And no hints either!))


	8. Blood Kin

Us Against The World (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: Many European and Asian Nations are sick of America constantly getting involved in their affairs, so they start to hatch a plan to make him back down for good... too bad they didn't count on Canada's loyalty to his twin, or the fact that they have some unexpected allies...

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Combat, Trickery, Magic, Native American Spirits, Changing Sides, etc.

Note: Read my Author's Page for notes on any differences between Hetalia!canon and my canon. You'll be less confused that way.

Chapter 8: Blood Kin

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Canada groggily awoke to the sensation of arms wrapped around him. It took a minute to recall waking up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare and America crawling into bed with him to try to keep it away. It had helped somewhat, because he had gone through the rest of the night without incident.

The northern Nation never mentioned who the nightmare was about. Not when it would only make them both nervous.

While his brother spoke with the others about the whole odd situation, Canada allowed himself a moment to think. The nightmare had been surprisingly vivid, and it still shook him to see America swallowed by shadows with a look of pure fear on his face. He had never, in all his years, seen such an expression on his twin's face, and never wanted to if he could help it. Even the mere thought sent his gut roiling.

The southern Nation nudged his brother. "Matt, did they ever say why they were doing this?" He asked, gesturing to the headset as a reminder.

Canada shook his head, hand going up the the earpiece. "I don't think they ever gave a precise reason other than 'they're angry'." He shrugged helplessly to convey his own confusion.

It only took a few more minutes for them to finish up their meeting, and soon they were out the door and heading towards the meeting. The walk was filled with bright chatter as the superpower went on about his latest ideas for the day's subjects, some more serious than others. Few would be able to tell that the southern Nation was extremely nervous, but it was obvious to Canada in the light constant fidgeting of the superpower's hands and the slightly-too-bright smile on his face.

When they sat down, they were quickly joined by France and England, who sat on either side of them - France on Canada's other side, and England on America's respectively. the superpower tensed, prompting his brother to place a comforting hand on the southern twin's arm. It worked, and the meeting went by in a blur of speeches and note taking.

The twins by mutual agreement never once looked at either of them, not wanting to remember the previous evening.

When the meeting finally broke for lunch, the island Nation spoke up. "America, could you want for a moment? I have some things we need to work on together."

America and Canada exchanged glances. "Sure, I can do that." The superpower said, grinning winningly.

The northern twin smiled. "I should go... I promised a friend I would eat lunch with them, and I don't want to make them wait."

It was a lie, but it allowed Canada to slip away without question, lingering quietly by the doors as Nations cleared out. He noticed several other Nations also lingering in the room, all of which were in the video. He caught Germany's eye, and after a significant glance back the two shared a knowing nod before the northern Nation stepped back, allowing the rest of the room to clear out.

The last to leave were Taiwan and South Korea, the latter holding the door open for him just long enough to slip in unnoticed. The grimace the Asian Nation sent in his direction was not reassuring.

~0~0~

Taiwan and South Korea ran into Japan and Hong Kong speaking outside, expressions equally smooth as they quietly discussed what turned out to be a discussion on fish. It came to a halt as the two noticed the newcomers, all exchanging polite greetings before agreeing to get lunch together.

Korea was sure he could handle any one of them on his own, but all three at once? Even if he did invent martial arts (which he did, no matter what big brother said!), he knew all three were very good in their own styles as well.

They eventually settled on a nice tea shop a short walk away from the meeting building for their lunch, quietly talking about nothing in particular while waiting for the tea to come out.

"_So..._" South Korea started, trying to quickly figure out a subtle way of bring it up. "_How have things been with Big Brother lately?_"

Hong Kong sipped at his tea. "_Quiet. He's... waiting for something._"

Taiwan frowned. "_I don't know why, though... he's also stopped bugging me about rejoining him. I've spent the past week expecting him to come walking up to speak to me about it..._"

Japan not-shrugged. "_I have not noticed anything._"

Taiwan gave him a look. "_You never talk to each other anymore – Chun lives with him, and I see him almost everyday, so we know all his quirks at this point._"

Hong Kong stared into his half-empty cup. "_Perhaps it has something to do with Teacher's sudden dislike of Alfred..._"

Taiwan shrugged. "_He's never liked Alfred all that much – too young for that much influence, or so he says. I see nothing wrong with it, personally._"

It was going better than expected. "_Big Brother is angry with Alfred? Do you know why?_"

All three stiffened slightly, before relaxing. "_Not really._" Taiwan mumbled, twirling a lock of her hair between her fingers.

"_America-san has been causing a few issues lately..._" Japan said quietly.

South Korea frowned. "_Nothing too bad, and he's not the only one at fault. He's trying his best to fix what he can._"

Japan remained unphased, while Taiwan and Hong Kong exchanged uneasy glances. They were wavering, and it would only take a small push to get at least the two of them on his side, which would then make Japan much easier to deal with.

"_Besides, there's nothing he's done that deserves something as harsh as crippling him, am I right?_" He said with a knowing smile.

Taiwan stared, eyes wide. "_How did you find out?_"

Korea leaned back, smug. "_I invented hacking, so it was easy to find the recording of the meeting. You should really be more careful when plotting against someone, especially when their family doesn't like it._"

Hong Kong frowned lightly. "_...Matthew – he told you?_"

Korea nodded his head. "_He told his brother, who told the rest of us._" He leaned forward, smile gone. "_I don't want to go against you – you're my family, and family always comes first. But I..._" He paused. "_...I can't just stand by and let you do this to Alfred, either. He's my best friend, and I don't want to lose him._"

Japan looked ready to speak, but just... stopped. He blinked slowly once, twice, before silently standing and moving off.

"_Brother?_" Taiwan asked, confused. The island Nation did not respond, instead disappearing into the crowd, pace picking up.

Korea suddenly got a bad feeling. "_We need to go after him. Now._"

Hong Kong and Taiwan both nodded, all three standing in unison. Bills were left to pay for the meal as an afterthought as all three started heading down the road after their sibling.

It wasn't long before Hong Kong suddenly veered off, causing the other two to slow down. "_Where are you going?_" Korea asked, confused.

"_I heard a gunshot._" He replied over his shoulder. "_I'll go check it out – you two keep after brother._" And with that their brother was gone, disappearing down another road.

After a brief moment, Taiwan and South Korea continued their pursuit, talking in between breaths.

"_I didn't want to hurt Alfred, but Big Brother was very persuasive._" Taiwan admitted as they turned a corner.

"_I know; he is Big Brother for a reason._" Korea replied, eyes facing forward as they kept track of Japan in the crowd ahead. "_Family is supposed to listen to their elders, but..._"

"_...not when it goes against what you know is right. I'm sorry._"

"_Don't be. You were just being a good sister. No one will fault you for that._"

Voices started buzzing over the headset, and he quickly asked for silence as he listened in. Eventually he spoke up. "I just saw Kiku run off in your direction... I'm following, and Ling is with me. She's on our side now, by the way."

At the questioning glance, he mouthed 'later' while listening as America explained his fight. "_He took out Big Brother?_" He mumbled, surprised.

"_Alfred did what?_" Taiwan asked, shocked. "_But Big Brother is much more experienced!_"

"_Well, he did have Matthew with him... maybe they tag-teamed him._" Korea said thoughtfully. "_We can ask later, but for now we have a brother to catch up to._"

The tow increased their pace, only to blink surprised when Japan suddenly diverted from his path back to the meeting building, instead heading off down a side path. The two barely faltered as the followed after, only to stop moments later when the island Nation did.

A brief glance ahead showed the reason why. Turkey and Greece were in the middle of a large court, both with swords in their hand as they slowly circled each other. A large area had been cleared around them, although people were watching from the edge of the court, likely assuming this was some sort of show.

But the Nations knew that wasn't the case. Not with the frown on Greece's face and the irritating smirk on Turkey's.

"Don't interfere!" Turkey said when Japan stepped forward, daggers partially out of their hidden sheathes. "This is between me and this guy."

"_**I agree.**_" Greece said, surprising all of them. "_**I don't want him to think I won because I had backup.**_"

Japan hesitated, his urge to jump in obvious. Korea and Taiwan exchanged glances, before nodding in unison. "_Hey, brother! Fight us instead!_" Taiwan stated, drawing his attention.

"_Unless you're afraid of losing, of course._" Korea followed, grinning wildly as his blood started pounding. Some small part of him he'd never let himself think of but wanted to be remembered all the same started reminding him of all those lovely years under his brother's caring hand.

Japan said nothing, instead settling into a stance. "I apologize for having to do this, but you leave me no choice."

A moment of silence as the crowd around them moved away. Once there was sufficient space, they attacked.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Okay, sorry for the wait, but I finally made myself rewrite the story notes so that I knew how long this would be. I'm proud to now say I actually have a number! Thirty chapters, including epilogue. Unless I stretch the ending out, which I shouldn't, so that should be good news.

Okay, next chapter is last one for this loop, then there will be two more loops, each shorter than the one before it. Then the final stretch of epic that will leave you all in awe. Or sobbing your hearts out. Or both. Because I'm a bitch like that.

Yes, I reversed the situation from chapter three, since I realized I never showed the reaction of the twins to the whole thing. Oops. Also, surprisingly no deaths this chapter! I must be slipping. Or else I'm setting up for something... Ah well, I think you'll like.


	9. New Players

Us Against The World (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: Many European and Asian Nations are sick of America constantly getting involved in their affairs, so they start to hatch a plan to make him back down for good... too bad they didn't count on Canada's loyalty to his twin, or the fact that they have some unexpected allies...

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Combat, Trickery, Magic, Native American Spirits, Changing Sides, etc.

Note: Read my Author's Page for notes on any differences between Hetalia!canon and my canon. You'll be less confused that way.

Chapter 9: New Players

[[First, sorry for the delay in posting this, I only recently got my muse interested in this again. Second, if you haven't just started this story within the past... two weeks, I recommend rereading both to refresh your memory and to note the small tweaks I've made here and there. No worries, I can wait.

Alright, you done? Hopefully we can get back on track here.]]

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

If there was one thing she could call her relationship with America, it would be 'complicated'.

In a way Mexico and her northern neighbor were much alike – they were both founded by European settlers who fought with the native population, they both fought for their independence and won it, and both chose to be lead by Republican governments. They even both had dozens of states with their own quirky personifications.

Sure, they had a rather... rocky history, but she was willing to overlook it for the most part for the benefits good relations with the superpower would provide. Besides, it's not like she could blame the personification for the border patrols and walls when she'd personally heard him questioning the difference between her and every other country sending desperate immigrants into the country.

That was why, when she'd been brought into the plan to get rid of the American, she'd immediately gone to the others and told them what was up. There were varying reactions of course, but none of them wanted to see the guy crippled, and thus they agreed to help.

Right now the rest of the Americas not involved directly with the events of today were quietly trailing the other Nations suspected to be involved but hadn't been at the meeting. If the suspicions proved true, they would take them out before they could do anything, and if they weren't they would be recruited to help. She and Cuba, meanwhile, would be heading to an out of the way spot to meet up with Nanuq and other Native Spirits and put the next step of the plan into effect.

The meeting passed without a problem, silent instructions passing between the group as they each confirmed their targets. Bu the time it came to a close for the day, every one had checked in and she was feeling rather confident in their success. Yes, soon they'd have Spain in their hands, and then, oh what fun would be had!

She and Cuba met outside, the other already having lit a cigar as a way to calm his nerves before everything went down. She wasn't bothered by the smell like most, being well used to the scent at this point.

What she hadn't expected, however, was the third person with them. Vietnam had against their expectations chosen to catch up with Cuba instead of going with South Korea and the other East Asians to lunch. Cuba, being old friends with her due to their Cold War and communist ties, couldn't find a good way to turn her down, and thus the island Nation spoke with her while Mexico silently plotted a way to get her out of the picture before she could warn the others.

She'd thought of several by the time they'd reached the agreed destination, an empty park a good walk away from the meeting building. Of course, Vietnam had just needed to know why they were there, and the younger Nations exchanged glances.

"...Châu, Maria told me about your plan to get rid of America."

"Oh." Something flashed behind her eyes, gone in a blink. "And?"

"As much as I'd like to see the bastard knocked down a peg or two, there's no way I'm gonna stand by and watch the guy keeping Europe out of our countries go down."

Vietnam grimaced. "Look at what he's done to you, though! And he still refuses to talk to you just because of what your government is! Do you really want to just let him keep messing everything up when you could do something about it?"

"He's also the guy who stepped in and freed me from Spain when he didn't have to."

"And he inspired me to fight for my own freedom when he won his." Mexico added, her own frown in place. "Yes, Carlos and I have rocky histories with him, but that doesn't mean we'd fight him for no good reason."

Vietnam looked ready to debate that, but she suddenly stopped, looking dazed. After a moment she shook her head, before refocusing on the two. Her lips curled into a pitying expression. "_**We don't have a quarrel with either of you, but if you won't stand aside then we have to take steps.**_"

She moved, palm up to strike as she surged towards Cuba. At the last moment he blocked, throwing her away. When the Asian woman came in for a second attack, Mexico stepped in, bringing her knee to bare on the other woman's stomach before her curled fists smashed down on her head, knocking the older Nation out.

"_I will never get tired of seeing you take people out like that._" The island Nation commented with a light grin.

The Mexican woman flipped her hair back and returned it. "_A girl just has to know how to defend herself, don't you think?_"

"_You're a woman?_" The Cuban man asked in mock surprise. "_You'd never know with how you act half the time!_"

Mexico rolled her eyes with a grin. "_Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't outman all of you._"

"_Yeah yeah-_" They were interrupted by the headsets going off, and they both listened quietly to the report. Cuba eventually joined the others in asking what was going on, only to be cut short when Nanuq all but barreled into the area, wide eyed and looking extremely worried. Chatan flew in behind him, hovering near Mexico with some relief while Ictinike leapt off the the bear to land on his Nation's shirt.

"Thank goodness - you two haven't been affected!" Chatan sounded relieved. "There's been a _major_ problem in the Spirit World."

"Where are the others? Weren't they supposed to meet here?" Mexico asked, confused.

"They went to join their companions before anything happened to them." Nanuq replied. "What's happened while we were away?"

"The Nations on our watch list went crazy and started attacking us. Everyone's either fighting or just finished fighting whoever was with them."

"Damnit... how many Nations were affected?" Ictinike bit out, perching on a shoulder to better watch the others. His gaze seemed to shift to the unconscious form. "Was she one of them?"

The Cuban man scratched at his chin thoughtfully. "Yeah, started talking about quarrels and stuff. Sounded really off when she mentioned it, too, now that I think about it..."

"Hmm..." Nanuq stepped forward, intending on getting a better look at the Asian woman, before an unexpected voice cut in.

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you – that's how they spread their influence."

All five turned to look at the newcomer, who quickly joined them around the unconscious form. The troll with him hissed at the body, hovering over it for a bit before returning to its vigil around Norway's head.

"I thought there was something strange going on when Arthur and Sorin didn't get back to me after their last trip to America to investigate some strange magical signatures." He told them, one hand starting to glow with magic as he hovered it over Vietnam. "And when I went to see them all my fae friends started acting up. I've been keeping an eye on the spread since then, and it only happens with prolonged contact with someone already affected."

Something inky and black curled out of her body, twisting and clawing at the magic user. The Spirits all reacted, eyes flashing as their anger flared instinctively.

"I told the other Nordics what was going on, and right now they're out spreading the word to anyone they can find. They've got their own trolls with them to tell them who's affected and who isn't so they should be able to contain the spread."

Eventually it was all pulled out, the Nordic Nation holding the dark writhing mass in a bubble of magic in one hand.

"I believe you would know more about this?" He asked the Spirits, seeming to already have a better idea of what was going on than either of the younger Nations.

"That's what we were just about to tell these two..." Nanuq bared his teeth in anger. "Misiginebig has returned."

-0-0-

[[Two weeks ago]]

The magical radar in the corner chirped at him, startling the island Nation out of his thoughts. England's attention turned away from his spellbook, curious as to what was making it react all of a sudden.

"That's strange..." He muttered, going over to look at it. "The predicted surge of magic in southern Africa isn't until the full moon..."

His finger traced over the location pinging at him, mouth creased into a frown. That area rarely had any magical happenings, but right now the energy levels were off the charts. Almost as soon as he'd tought that his phone rang.

"_You're seeing this too, right?_" Romania's voice came over the devise. "_I have never seen this much activity in North America, even before we made these things._"

"I know, and in a usually magic-free area as well."

"_I tried calling Lukas already, but he didn't pick up._"

"Strange. Well, we can get back to him after we go take a look – whatever's causing this can't be from our world."

"_Think we should bring a couple loaded spells just in case?_"

The Englishman hummed in thought. "Probably for the best; if it's hostile we need to distract it long enough to call in reinforcements."

"_See you there._" The call came to an end. England grinned lightly as he turned to gather up his supply pack for the trip. Even if it was a large energy signature, they had handled worse before. All they needed to do was be smart about it.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Oh, if you're curious, I made up a list of human names for the countries, both official and unofficial, and a few OCs as well. The official and unofficial are based mostly around Hima's notes, although those without any I ended up making myself even if they weren't the 'popular' names.

Anyway this was the end of the first loop, and I brought in the Nordics! Surprise, they aren't the bad guys! Although I did drop a bigger hint at the end, and I'll be having them explain more when I get back to them again. I hope you'll find my choice of villain interesting...


	10. Myths and Legends

Us Against The World (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: Many European and Asian Nations are sick of America constantly getting involved in their affairs, so they start to hatch a plan to make him back down for good... too bad they didn't count on Canada's loyalty to his twin, or the fact that they have some unexpected allies...

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Combat, Trickery, Magic, Native American Spirits, Changing Sides, etc.

Note: Read my Author's Page for notes on any differences between Hetalia!canon and my canon. You'll be less confused that way.

Chapter 10: Myths and Legends

[[And if everything goes well this should be my Friday update. No promises, but one can hope, right?]]

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

After several more minutes of running without coming across anyone finally prompted the two to stop, breathing heavily as they waited for any further updates, particularly from Cuba and Mexico and the Spirits.

"Do you think everyone's doing alright?" Canada asked, breathing heavily as he caught his second wind.

"Of course!" America replied, voice confident even if the same worry was evident in his eyes. "We're the good guys, so we're definitely gonna win this!"

"I hope so..."

After a moment's quiet, the northern Nation found himself engulfed in a hug. "Hey, we'll make it through this, alright? I promise."

The American pulled back just enough to show a small, sincere smile, which the Canadian returned after a bit. "Yeah, we will."

The superpower brightened considerably at his twin's words. "Great! Now we still need to find Angelique, and wait for Nanuq and Nan-"

A small form barreled into the southern brother, speaking too quickly for either of them to translate.

"Nana! Slow down, we can't understand you!" Canada asked, prompting the cat-sized rabbit to look up from where he was burrowed into his charge's chest.

"I said thank the Great Spirits you two are alright! If I wasn't in time..."

"What's wrong? What's going on?" America asked, concerned.

The rabbit looked between the two before answering, voice hard. "Misiginebig escaped from the afterlife."

"Who-" Both twins started, before the old tales they'd been told when their European caretakers had been away returned to the forefront of their minds. "You can't mean-" The Canadian couldn't finish, both boys paling at the implications.

Manabohzo nodded. "We still don't know how he managed it, but after five thousand years he's returned to the living world. I know he's after revenge for me taking his life, which is why the target's been you."

"Shit." America bit out, unable to hide how worried he was. "How the heck do we fight an ancient evil snake spirit?"

"He hasn't been here long, so his strength should only be a fraction of what it was before." The Rabbit Spirit informed them, the first bit of good news they'd heard. "But he knows that too, so he's been hiding. Has anyone shown any unusual markings or other obvious changes in looks?"

Both twins shook their heads. "No, everyone looked normal; they were just acting weird."

Manabohzo frowned. "Lesser spirits, then. Shit, if we could just find him all this would end. Without him supporting them the other spirits won't have the strength to keep control."

"U-uhm..." A voice sounded nearby, and all three turned to see Seychelles standing there, biting her lip as she looked between them. "Was all that true? Is that why everyone's been acting so strange?"

The twins tensed for a moment, but when she showed no signs of hostility (or possession), they relaxed, nodding slightly. "Yeah... unfortunately..."

She nodded slowly in understanding. "Who... what is Misiginebig," Her tongue fumbled over the name, before continuing on. "And why does he want revenge against your rabbit?"

A moment of silence. "First, I'm not just a rabbit, I'm the Rabbit Spirit Manabohzo. I'm one of the stronger Spirits tied to the lower paths. And as for his issues for me..."

He took a deep breath, shutting his eyes before opening them again. "Long ago, and I mean a _really_ long time ago, the people living around the Great Lakes were terrorized by one of the oldest of the Spirits, Misiginebig. He and his army of evil spirits would steal people and drag them back to their house under the Lake of Devils to drown them and feed on their souls.

"...my cousin was one of them. I'd left to go visit other family further west, and came back to find him missing. When I followed the trail from his house, it lead straight to the lake. Furious, I make the clouds and winds leave, before making the sun boil the lake to force him and his minions out of their hiding spot.

"I hid myself in an old tree stump, waiting with my bow to shoot the beast when he showed his face. It was hours before he showed himself, and more hours until I had a clear shot with no one watching. My arrow struck true, and he retreated to the lake with all the others even as his life bled out.

"They tore my cousin's body and soul apart in front of my eyes in a final form of revenge before the pain overtook him. With his dying breaths he made the entire region flood, forcing the people to retreat to high ground until the waters finally receded."

The boys knew it wasn't a tale he liked telling, because although he'd defeated an evil being he'd permanently lost one of his family, unable to even see him in the afterlife.

Seychelles looked down, seeming to be lost in thought. After a long moment she looked up at the rabbit again. "What did he look like?"

The Spirit blinked in surprise, but answered. "He was huge – larger than the trees that surrounded the lake. His head was entirely covered in scales the color of fresh blood, and his eyes glowed like fire. His body was covered in hard, glistening scales of every color imaginable."

She nodded, something seeming to click. "And you said someone possessed by him would show weird markings, right?"

That didn't sound good. "Yes. Why?"

The island Nation took a breath. "When I went to visit Arthur last week, he was acting really strange. At first he wouldn't show me his face even though he said he was fine. When I turned to leave I saw him turn too, so I turned back just in time to see him try and attack me.

"He missed, and I ran out before he could try again. But..." She looked down, then back up. "...at the time I thought I was imagining things, but there were these red, scale-like marks on his face, and his eyes were glowing."

"...fuck." All three males utter as one, wide eyed.

"But Arthur didn't have the marking at the meeting... does that mean Misiginebig moved on to someone else?" Canada wondered.

"I think we would have noticed someone with scales on their face." America noted, biting at his thumb. "But that means we still don't know where he is right now."

There was a length of silence as the four thought over their options. Eventually the young woman spoke up. "Maybe if we check Arthur again we can see if there's a clue on him?"

The others glanced at each other.

"Well, we don't have any other leads, so that may be our best shot." America conceded.

Canada nodded. "We should tell the others about this before we do anything though."

"Yeah." With that America put his fingers back to the ear piece, biting his lip before starting.

"Guys, we've had a bit of a development. The spirits just got back from the Spirit world with some really bad news."

He then went on to explain what Manabohzo had just told them, stopping only when he'd finished the old tale that explained the Spirit's reason for it's focus on the superpower.

Cuba's voice came in over the earpiece after a moment. "_He's right; Nanuq and the others said the same thing to us. Also, Lukas is with us and says to avoid long periods of contact with anyone who's possessed, because that's how the spirits get control of you._"

"_Was that what they were trying to do?_" South Korea asked. "_Because Greece is trying to get a hold of Turkey but Turkey keeps getting out of his grip._"

"_...da, I can confirm that._" Ukraine responded, to their shock. "_I was almost taken, but the General came and drove them out. I'm looking for others to try and do the same for them._"

"Are you still in the building?" Canada asked.

"_Da. Oh, I found Gilbert-_" The call cut short.

However, it was more than obvious what had happened when the area around them grew colder. Without thinking they ran, heading further in the direction of the chill and shivering as the temperature continued to drop.

After several turns, they made the final turn only to stop at the sight before them.

Hungary and Austria were half-frozen to the wall, unconscious. Prussia was laid flat on the ground, unnaturally pale and lips and fingertips barely touched with blue as drying blood pooled out around him. Ukraine hovered over the (not dead, _not dead_) Nation, biting her lip in worry, Russia's pipe laying beside her as she tried to check for a pulse.

The General stood behind her, expression as calm and unreadable as always as he regarded the newcomers. His only acknowledgment otherwise was a brief nod before returning his attention to the Slavic Nation beside him.

"Is he okay?" Canada asked, hoping that what he was dreading wasn't true. America said nothing, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder and squeezing lightly in worry and comfort.

The woman finally looked up at them, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. "I- I cannot find a pulse."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: And thus begins the second loop! And for those who were confused on Misiginebig's identity, this should make it a bit clearer. For the full story, look up 'Great Serpent and the Great Flood', and you might get a better idea for why Manabohzo in particular has reasons to be worried.

And this is also the reason I've set this story as action/supernatural - after all, having an ancient and powerful evil spirit as the main antagonist kind of makes it necessary. If you're wondering how he managed to come back... well, that'll have to wait for a bit.

To think this story was originally just going to be a regular parody/remake of other America gangbang fics. Man how the times change... but I have no regrets with any of this.


	11. Winter's Bite

Us Against The World (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: Many European and Asian Nations are sick of America constantly getting involved in their affairs, so they start to hatch a plan to make him back down for good... too bad they didn't count on Canada's loyalty to his twin, or the fact that they have some unexpected allies...

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Combat, Trickery, Magic, Native American Spirits, Changing Sides, etc.

Note: Read my Author's Page for notes on any differences between Hetalia!canon and my canon. You'll be less confused that way.

Chapter 11: Winter's Bite

((Apparently some people are still confused about the serpent... wiki search 'Horned Serpent' and you'll get a better understanding of the creature. The name 'Misiginebig' is more of a title than a true name, as it means 'Great Serpent'... although one could argue the other way as well, but whatever.))

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

What felt like hours later to her, Ukraine finally risked looking away from her siblings to the clock to see only a few minutes had passed. She knew she had to move on to help the others, but...

Her gaze slid back to the two, blood starting to dry on all of them.

Normally their built-in regeneration would have kicked in by now, closing the wounds and replenishing the blood lost at superhuman rates. They would be unconscious for nearly all of this, only waking up once they were no longer in critical condition. It was a defense mechanism to keep the Nations from going insane with the pain that came with such fast healing, and also used against them by others of their kin. So the fact that it wasn't kicking in...

Her hands itched.

She glanced at them, and quickly yanked them back in horror, the black tendrils that had been slowly seeping in following and stretching to follow. She scooted away from the bodies quickly, seeing similar tendrils had been seeping into her lap where their heads had been resting not a moment ago. The Ukrainian woman tried desperately to scrub them away, but they persisted.

Was this the thing that had taken her siblings and the other Nations under their control, then? Had it been waiting for her to let her guard down so it could control her too, using her against her friends and allies?

Ukraine's hand unconsciously came to rest against her brother's pipe, and with a single sweep tore away most of the threads connecting her to the others. She swung again, and the rest fell away, fading like a bad dream. But it was still too late – she could already feel what had managed to already infiltrate her coursing through her blood, leaving it feeling sticky and dirty.

Her hands clasped together, pipe clutched tight between them, trying desperately to force them out somehow. She had to resist, like her little brother had, until she could get rid of them or be neutralized.

She closed her eyes and prayed.

Ukraine rarely called on her brother's spirit guardian, fearful of his uncaring ways and how after he'd passed through her crops were always the worse for wear. But now she needed him, more than ever before, and could only hope the General was willing to help her, even indirectly.

'_General, please, let me fight this off..._'

The pipe grew colder in her hands. In fact, the entire room seemed to chill around her. The blackness in her seemed to slow its creep, sapped of strength by the cold.

A hand pressed to her chest, and her eyes snapped open, choking back a scream at the last second as ice burned through her veins, obliterating the black wherever it was within her body. The passive, ever-cold eyes of the General looked back, focused not on her but on whatever was in her, making certain not a trace remained before pulling his magic out.

The second her body was her own again, she collapsed to the floor, body wracked with tremors as it tried to restore all the heat it had lost suddenly. Through the pain and numbness she watched the Spirit of the North turn to her siblings, seeing what may have been a brief frown or may have been nothing pass across his face before bending down to place his hands on their chests as well.

Their eyes snapped open, but their screams were not held back like hers, instead allowed to fill the room as the General did his work. Ukraine forced herself up from the floor, legs wobbling as she made it the three steps back to them before collapsing to her knees again. She hated not being able to do anything for them, but she could at least be there while the Spirit purged them of whatever had been controlling up until that point.

In what felt like ages, it ended, the screams dying away into whimpers, then nothing as the General finally stood, turning to the woman who had called him.

"...I know this magic." He said, voice impassive. "Its wielder is dead, or should be."

The Ukrainian slowly got to her feet again, the second attempt much more successful than the first now that her body was mostly back to a normal temperature. The pipe was still clutched in her hand, numbing it to the point where she almost couldn't feel it. "There are others... they've been possessed too. Can... can you help?"

His gaze lingered silently, before ever-so-slightly dipping his head in acquiesce. She smiled lightly; it was enough.

Before she left, she made sure her siblings were at least comfortable in the room, wishing there was at least some other, more comfortable place than the floor to rest them. With one last lingering gaze of her own on the two younger Nations – who from what she could see were slowly starting to heal – she turned and left the room, the General behind her.

Her headset went off, drawing her attention away from her thoughts and the silent search for the others. She watched her companion move on ahead, heading on while she was busy with the update.

_"Guys, we've had a bit of a development. The spirits just got back from the Spirit world with some really bad news." _

She listened quietly as the superpower explained, both glad for an explanation and nervous at how the beast was described. Ahead of her a gunshot sounded, Ukraine's pace picking up in response.

The temperature dropped again.

Cuba and South Korea spoke, the latter's question finally prompting her to speak up.

"_...da, I can confirm that._" She paused, then went on. "_I was almost taken, but the General came and drove them out. I'm looking for others to try and do the same for them._"

"Are you still in the building?" Canada asked.

"_Da. Oh, I found Gilbert-_"She turned the last corner, stopping short as she fully registered the sight before her.

Hungary and Austria were frozen to the wall, ice over their mouths to muffle the screaming as the General went to work pulling the black out of them. Prussia lay nearby, blood quickly congealing in the cold. She made her way over to the unconscious (not dead) body as the General stepped away, done with his task. The other two Germanics were unconscious as well, slumped into their icy prisons.

Ukraine, biting her cold-chapped lips almost to the point of bleeding, knelt down to press shaking fingers to the Prussian's neck. She prayed it was just because of her unsteady hand, but she was unable to find his pulse no matter where she pushed.

Footsteps approached while she continued to hunt for that elusive pulse. After a moment of silence Canada spoke up, asking if the ex-Nation was alright. She looked up to see America, Canada and Seychelles running up as well, their heavy breaths obvious proof of their sprint to them. The former of the three was carrying a rabbit – Manabohzo? - who kept glancing between the General and the bodies iced to the wall.

"I- I cannot find a pulse." Ukraine finally told them, hating to see the expressions on the other three once it registered with them.

"Are you sure?" Canada asked, stepping forward like he had to confirm it himself. "Did you check for a heartbeat? Anything?"

"Matt..."

The Slavic Nation shook her head. "Not yet. I was about to-"

"Let me."

"Are you sure?"

"Please."

She got up and stepped back, allowing the Northern Nation to step in, getting down to place a head to Prussia's chest. There was a tense silence before the Canadian finally slumped in relief, eyes shut. "It's faint, but he's still with us."

A wave of relief spread through her, and from the looks of it the other two as well. America stepped forward, helping his brother to his feet before crouching down, carefully gathering the Prussian into his arms.

"We should get him somewhere warm so he can heal better – no offense, but the cold isn't exactly helping." The superpower looked back at the other Germanics. "What're we doing about them? Can't exactly take them with us..."

"It should be safe." Ukraine said, getting his attention. "The General got rid of the things in them."

America blinked. "Really? Could he do that with the others back at the meeting room?" The Slavic woman glanced to the Spirit before nodding. "Alright. Matt, do you think you can get those two then? We can put them in one of the guest rooms on the way back."

Canada glance to the bodies. "I don't know if I can carry both... they aren't exactly light..."

"I could take one." Ukraine offered.

The American nodded, before glancing back to the General. "Can you..."

The ice melted away, allowing Hungary and Austria to collapse into Canada and Ukraine respectively. Once they both were somewhat comfortably carrying them, the group set off, keeping it slow as to not jostle any of the unconscious Nations. It wasn't long before they came across one of the aforementioned guest rooms, this one at the least containing a couch to rest them on.

It took a few minutes to get the three in somewhat cozy positions, time not being on their side at the moment. Then they were off, heading back to where everything began.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: I think, of my three stories, this is the one I want to just plow through and finish first. My plan is to (hopefully) just sit down and write out as much of the rest as possible today and in the following days, while posting daily or every few days and edit future chapters as needed. After this one, I focus on Across the Pond (while still posting chapters of the other one), and then... there'll be nothing in the way of Hero Training. Yes~

Good thing it's Spring Break so I have all day to work! (Although there was a time where I was considering pulling the story and cleaning up a bit here and there... maybe altering the first few chapters or something... but I think it's good enough for the needs of the story.)


	12. Helping Hands

Us Against The World (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: Many European and Asian Nations are sick of America constantly getting involved in their affairs, so they start to hatch a plan to make him back down for good... too bad they didn't count on Canada's loyalty to his twin, or the fact that they have some unexpected allies...

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Combat, Trickery, Magic, Native American Spirits, Changing Sides, etc.

Note: Read my Author's Page for notes on any differences between Hetalia!canon and my canon. You'll be less confused that way.

Chapter 12: Helping Hands

((For those going 'oh, the General is a nice guy!' ...no, he isn't. He's the personification/Spirit of WINTER. And not Christmas morning winter – we're talking the nasty kind. He's not 'nice' – he's annoyed because a) a spirit who should be dead isn't, thus upsetting the balance of the spirit world, and b) said should-be-dead spirit has harmed his charge.

He's not a happy camper, hence why he's 'cooperating'. But you'll notice he didn't exactly hold back when purging the spirits from their systems. Let's just say they wouldn't have survived the procedure were they human.))

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

An arm, sore and tired from the extended fight, barely lifted the sword in time to block the incoming strike. This, unfortunately, left the wielder wide open for a strike to the side, sending him down the hall in an uncontrolled tumble.

Lithuania staggered back to his feet, using the old sword as a crutch. Clutching his side and resisting the urge to cough (which would no doubt prove his suspicion that he was bleeding internally at this point), he instead refocused on the three coming down the hall, who looking rather banged up themselves – not that that meant much when they still had that inhuman will driving them on, while he...

Well, let's just say this wasn't the first time he'd tried to catch a second wind in the past couple minutes.

Despite his earlier resolve, he knew he'd never be willing to make a killing or otherwise lethal blow to his friends, even if they were being controlled... no, especially because of that. He wasn't a killer - yes, he'd fought in countless wars; yes, he'd killed hundreds, thousands of people over his long life. But he'd never enjoyed it in the least, seeing it as just something he had to do at the time.

That was now costing him, and possibly all of his friends as well.

Needless to say, that didn't sit too well with him either.

"**Your loyalty is admirable,"** 'Poland' told him, **"And you fought well. But you're barely standing as it is, while all three of us can still fight."**

'Estonia' continued. **"There's no shame in admitting defeat. Don't you think you've earned a break for a while?"**

Lithuania grimaced. He hated to admit it to himself, but there was a part of him – the ever-present selfish inner Nation that only cared about itself and its own survival – that was questioning the defense of what it still felt was a threat. He hated that little voice, hated it and all the damnable issues it and its kin in all his friends and allies that pushed them to do such deplorable things. Why couldn't they all just get along?

To be honest, that was why he liked having America as a friend. The young Nation, idealist as he was, still genuinely believed in a peaceful future, even with everything they'd all been through. When others tried to drag him down, to make him stop dreaming about that future, he ignored them for better or for worse and did what he thought was right.

And he refused to see that light stomped out by whatever was doing this.

Wavering a bit, he brought his sword back up into position, forcing his arm not to shake from exhaustion. His headset went off, startling him. 'Poland' used the opportunity to strike, knocking him backwards and out the window to the ground a story below.

His head swam with all the signals his body was sending him, them mostly being notices that his body was in fact hurting a lot and wasn't happy with it. He could sympathize – he wasn't happy with it either. Vaguely he heard footsteps approaching, and forced himself up so he could – somewhat – focus on the trio. His sword was no longer in hand, leaving him defenseless against them.

**"It's a shame you made this so difficult on yourself. You would have been much more useful against your friend if you weren't in such bad shape..."** 'Latvia' mentioned almost sadly. **"Oh well, at least having you on our side will break his morale."**

The smaller Nation then proceeded to lift him up with strength Lithuania wasn't aware the other even had, one hand clasped around his throat while the other kept him upright. He struggled weakly, only somewhat aware of the warning the others had just given.

_Avoid contact; that's how they control you._

The Lithuanian was certain he'd missed most of the explanation, but at least that part hadn't been lost in the daze. His eyes shut – he refused to give in even now, but he just didn't have the strength to fight off whatever was starting to crawl through him. He sent a silent apology to the others, wishing he'd been able to do more.

WHUMP!

His eyes opened again, only to see a smaller form tackling straight into Latvia, knocking the younger Baltic away. Lithuania fell to his knees once the support was lost, still trying to register exactly who his rescuer was-

The other two, once they got over their surprise, turned to the newcomer who was knocking Latvia out, only to be grabbed by the back of their shirts and knocked together head-first. The European shut his eyes, not sure if he could believe what he was seeing. He told himself it had to be the concussion, considering when he tried to clear his head it only made it ache worse.

" 'ey there, mate, not looking too good. Need a hand up?"

Lithuania's head lifted as he opened his eyes again, taking in first the hand extended to help him up, then to the Nation it was attached to. Australia merely grinned back like New Zealand wasn't behind him all but tearing into the trio.

"How did..." The European was cut off by a brief coughing fit, leaving speckles of blood on his hand when he pulled it away. He restarted his question while accepting the hand up with the non-bloodied hand. "How did you know?"

The younger Nation pulled him to his feet, using his other hand to steady him. "I didn't, really. Ran into Finland and got caught up on things, then he pointed me this way. Guess we got lucky, huh?"

Lithuania nodded weakly, unable to think of anything to say in response to that. His gaze slid back to the other unpossessed Nation, who was holding out surprisingly well. Australia followed his gaze, huffing in amusement at the sight. "Alex can handle them just fine; they don't stand a chance with the number you did on them already. Let's get you somewhere you can rest, alright?"

The European nodded again, wincing a bit as they started walking back towards the meeting building. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the sword he'd lost in the fight, struck with the sudden need to have it in hand again. "Erm, Mr. Australia?"

"Call me Bruce."

"...can we pick up the sword, please?"

"Huh?" The Australian spotted it after a second, bending down to scoop it up. "This old thing?"

"It's a good sword..."

"Alright, but I don't think you should be swinging it around."

Lithuania shook his head. "I just... don't want to lose it."

Australia just silently handed it back to the older man, waiting until the blade was back in its sheath before the two continued on.

"...did Finland tell you why people were acting so strangely?" The Lithuanian asked after a few minutes. He continued on quickly at the brief surprised glance. "I mean I know there was an update from the others, but I sort of... missed it."

"Ah, right." Australia accepted. "I didn't get a lot of info, but apparently there's some sort of evil Native American spirit possessing people. Arthur and Romania went to investigate something over there a while back, went back to Europe with it, and it spread from them to the others. Now there's this huge mess with everyone trying to contain it and make sure none of them are hiding."

"Oh." Lithuania frowned a bit in thought. "Did- did he mention why the spirit was targeting Mr. America?"

The southern Nation shook his head. The older Nation sighed; he could probably ask America himself once they got back...

If he wasn't hurt... or worse.

Lithuania didn't particularly want to contemplate that idea right now. So he focused instead on healing, wanting to at least be able to walk without leaning so heavily on someone or something else.

At some point the smaller island Nation joined them, informing them that the trio had been dealt with and were now in the custody of Sweden. According to the Nordic Nation, all the 'possessed' Nations had been accounted for at this point and were either in custody or otherwise under control for the moment. It seemed things would soon be cleared up and back to normal, and Lithuania knew he should have been pleased with the news.

However, he couldn't shake the feeling that things were still going downhill.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Man, I keep forgetting how slowly I can write sometimes... But! It's better than nothing, and it means I can build up a nice bulk for posting over time while I focus on other things. Updates I think will be Wednesday and Saturday for this story until it's complete. I'll get to you on the other stories as I get to them.

Anyway, yeah, I didn't kill off Prussia. I never planned on it, and honestly earlier I wanted to make you wait a while to see if he survived, but... well, I only had three pages when I caught Ukraine's side of the story to the other side, and decided 'what the hey!' and added it in. It just means I have nice scenes for much later on, so yay!

Yes, Australia / New Zealand double team of AMESOME, am I right or am I right? I think that means I've got just about every canon character I can reasonable stuff into the story stuffed in. I mean really, the only ones missing at this point are Belgium, Netherlands, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein. (And whoever else is slipping my mind at the moment – why so many characters Hetalia?)

And the micronations, but I'm not involving them in this story, sorry. [Also I cannot Aussie accent I am so sorry. Just pretend he has one and it's amazing.]


	13. Holdout

Us Against The World (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: Many European and Asian Nations are sick of America constantly getting involved in their affairs, so they start to hatch a plan to make him back down for good... too bad they didn't count on Canada's loyalty to his twin, or the fact that they have some unexpected allies...

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Combat, Trickery, Magic, Native American Spirits, Changing Sides, etc.

Note: Read my Author's Page for notes on any differences between Hetalia!canon and my canon. You'll be less confused that way.

Chapter 13: Holdout

((If quality suddenly jumps in future chapters, it because I'm breaking my general rule of secrecy of this story and discussing a few ideas with a friend of mine who shall remain anonymous. But it definitely helped make this both non-repetitious and exciting!))

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The edge of the blade passed right through where his neck had been the second before he'd thrown himself to the ground out of instinct more than realization of the attack. Germany quickly pushed himself back up and twirled to see his attacker make another lunge, the waraxe – where had he even gotten that? - in his hands an unwelcome sight.

Well, at least now he knew where Spain had run off to.

He ducked another swipe, already trying to figure out a way to get within range so he could actually do some damage. The axe itself may have a slow swing time, but he knew from his brother's stories that the seeming flaw was far from it. Anyone who was foolish enough to try and duck within the swing of that axe would be met with swift retribution, leaving them dazed and vulnerable to a finishing blow.

That meant he needed to create an opening. But how?

Wait – Romano's gun! If he could get one shot in, the Spaniard might pause long enough for Germany to get in with a good upper hook and knock him out. Now if only he could get it safely...

Careful to keep the gun in the corner of his eye, he maneuvers and ducked around swings and lunges, waiting for the right angle to make a dash for it. Spain apparently had caught onto his plan, because the older Nation was making sure he didn't get close enough to make it feasible.

It was a stalemate, neither able to strike the other and neither allowing the other to pass. It was almost like Spain was delaying for somethin-

He leapt back from a strike, only to realize he'd fallen into a trap as arms wrapped around him, trapping him and constricting his breathing. He recognized the arms, having been trained with the owner's occasional help for more than a century -

"**Such rage..."** the off-voice chuckled behind him, almost with the French accent of the the person it should have been. **"This one hasn't forgiven you for the past yet... perhaps today more than we will have the satisfaction of revenge..."**

Germany twisted as much as he could, but the hold on him was solid; it made it all the easier to remember why his brother had respected the other Nation as a friend and as an enemy. In front of him he could see Spain advancing, very much the grim visage of an executioner preparing for the kill. The German man tried to use one of his feet to catch his captor off-balance, but couldn't find purchase.

There were dark spots forming in his eyes – and not just from the slow denial of air.

There was no other option. It was time to play dirty.

He pretended to faint, allowing his body to slump forward. If this were France, he wouldn't fall for the obvious trick and punish him by increasing the pressure -

The arms loosened. Perfect. And now the two were talking.

"**He didn't last nearly as long as I expected?"**

"**Are you really surprised? This is a European we're talking about after all."**

"**I know, but supposedly this one was one of the stronger ones..."**

"**Does it matter? He's done for either way. If you really want to turn him that's fine, but I'm going to go find the Thief."**

Thief? Were they talking about America?

His headset activated again, startling him and catching the two's attention. "He's faking!"

As the news buzzed in his ear, he used the moment of surprise to duck and tumble, taking the Frenchman with him and throwing him off at the end. It also put him right next to the gun he'd been trying to grab a hold of before France had intervened, finally leveling the fight for him.

Ah, so that was what they were facing. Apparently the magic trio weren't quite as strange as they made themselves out to be after all. He frowned at Ukraine's cut off report, wanting to know how his brother was doing. Ah well, there were other times for that.

He fired a shot at Spain, catching him in the shoulder as the other forced himself out of the forward strike at the last second. Four shots left. Germany dodged and cocked the hammer again, looking for another opening.

There! A shot at France, unfortunately dodged. Three shots.

There was a flash of red, and suddenly Spain was on the ground, Hong Kong crouched on his back. Before the European could react the young Asian man had brought his foot around in a sweep, knocking him out. France, meanwhile, had recovered from the surprise of the new attacker and turned to face him.

Bad move. Germany used the opportunity to get in close, fist swinging. The first one only grazed, but the second hit true, knocking the other for a loop and allowing the smaller Nation a chance to take him out.

"...thank you." Germany told his new ally after a moment. Hong Kong nodded in acknowledgment, glancing around the area for other potential attackers before turning back to the European.

"...do you know why the others are acting so strange?"

"There's a... spirit... possessing the Nations, turning them against us and more specifically America. Apparently it wants revenge against him."

Hong Kong nodded as if it made perfect sense. Ah, right, he and his family were much larger believers in spirits than Europe nowadays – it did make sense to him. His gaze shifted back to the fallen. Germany followed, wondering idly what they were going to do with the two – they had no way to take the possessed with them, and they couldn't just leave the two alone lest they wake up and cause more trouble.

The gun in his hand shifted, reminding him that there was another as well. He was obviously planning on bringing Veneziano with him until they found a safe place for the Italian to recover, then heading on to find his own brother and assess his condition, but Romano was still a liability and also had the chance of waking up at an inopportune moment. He also had no clue how long the wait would be before one of the Nordics appeared to take custody of them.

He still had three bullets left... just enough to keep all three out for the remainder of the battle... they would recover, right?

No! He was a better person than that!

_But wouldn't it be a mercy? They wouldn't be possessed anymore if they were dead... _

He was not a killer! Besides, Gilbert, were he severely injured, was likely in capable hands.

_Are you sure?_

Germany hesitated, his moment of thinking up an answer allowing him to realize the seed of doubt wasn't from his own mind. _Get out of my head!_

It clang tight, refusing to be budged. Was this, then, what the others had gone through before eventually succumbing to the creature? Had they been as scared as him, unable to see the enemy overtaking them?

Most likely.

It was also likely that none of them had given in willingly, so he wouldn't either. It didn't matter that his weapon wasn't physical – his will against the spirit's. But even a Nation's will could be worn away at, and eventually he felt himself begin to weaken.

He had no idea how much time was passing – vaguely he was aware of someone speaking near him; Hong Kong? The Asian Nation should run before it was too late.

Suddenly there was something else in his head – cold, unfamiliar, and yet...

They were both gone. His head was mercifully his and his alone again. His eyes opened – when had they closed? - to see a rather pleased looking Denmark hovering over him. That prompted the other realization – that he was on the ground – and he sat up only to waver as a wave of dizziness washed over him.

Once he recovered enough to see what was going on, he noticed some other things, like the thing circling around the Nordic man and Hong Kong standing near the possessed forms, who had all been dragged to the side of the path while he was busy.

"Looks like Lukas' buddies can do something after all! ...at least if they haven't completely gotten you yet. Man, you look like shit."

Germany closed his eyes again, this time in (almost welcome) exasperation. "I think, under the circumstances, what I look like is the least of my concerns."

Denmark chuckled, offering a helping hand so the German man could get to his feet. "Still, you did good rounding these guys up. I'm assuming you're taking your friend back to the meeting building so he can heal up?" The European nodded. "Alright, you two go back and help Alfred with the main guy – I'll stick with these three over here until Lukas can come and deal with them himself."

Hong Kong quickly moved over to join Germany while the European man carefully picked up Veneziano and the gun. He turned to head back to the building, but was stopped by Denmark, who was looking surprisingly serious.

"Hey... be careful from now on. They've almost gotten you once – you're a lot more vulnerable now that it knows how to get to you."

Germany nodded in understanding, watching Denmark step back to stand vigil over the unconscious forms before silently turning and walking off, the warning ringing loudly in his ears.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: And HK makes an awesome comeback! Also what is it with everyone and random weapons popping up out of nowhere? Ah well, logic has no place in my stories. THERE MUST ONLY BE AWESOME. (cough) But yeah this is where Spain disappeared to. I know there were some of you expecting it seeing as I sent him to where Romano was, but whatever, it worked.

Also, I bet you thought France's part in the story was done, didn't you? Ahaha, I am a sneaky sneaky person when I want to be~ Anyway, France's fighting skill is based on the simple knowledge that the country has the highest ratio of victories to wars fought in Europe. The whole 'surrender monkey' thing is merely a recent development from the last world war.

Is there any character you'd like to see more of / at all in this story? Because I can see if it's at all possible to toss something in along the way. No promises, but hey I can try.


End file.
